


Constellations

by DanseBooty



Category: Mass Effect - All Media Types
Genre: Adventure, C-Sec, Crime, F/M, Mass Effect - Freeform, OC, Romance, Spectre - Freeform, Stuff, game fiction, idk - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-10-30
Updated: 2017-11-04
Packaged: 2019-01-26 16:07:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 27,660
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12561112
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DanseBooty/pseuds/DanseBooty
Summary: Two years since the Reaper War had been over and Shepards team dispersing trying to move on from the horrors they had witnessed.Everything had seemed to started to fall to place for Kaidan, getting over past relationships and repairing betrayed friendships, but after meeting a strange case and working with a C-Sec detective everything seems to start falling apart fast.(idk how to write summaries lmao)





	1. The Suffering

**Author's Note:**

> This is a very old fic I've decided to upload, it contains a lot of inconsistencies.

The club was overflowing, full to over spilling. It was hard to get in but when he did he instantly regretted it. The music was loud, trembling the ground beneath the feet of dancers, syncing their heart beats. Humans, Asari, Turians, almost every species were mixing in conversation, drinking in celebration and remembrance. The air was full of carelessness, the drinks spilling, voices rising, bodies pushing and pressing. It was keeping staff on their toes but he was certain the tips were flooding in.

Kaidan sighed to himself trying to push down the start of a headache, if he was lucky it would stay a pulse in the back of his head and enjoy the long awaited evening. Especially since the gang was back together for the first time since the war.  
It was a big occasion, the war was two years over. The anniversery of the Reapers failure, celebrated by everyone in every star system, but to Kaidan it was a time of mourning. He never liked the idea of getting messy drunk, it insulted the memories of those who had fallen, of friends long dead who had sacrificed them, but more than that it was a time of loss. He nearly lost everything. He was there on the front lines, the push forward. He saw too many loved ones die. The aftermath wasn'ta breath of air either.  
The memories of Shepard crushed in rubble, being rushed to hospital where they were preparing her body bag but instead she reminded everyone how hard it was to kill her. He was there when she was healing, when her bruises began to fade and her wounds became scars. He had felt a duty to watch over her, he owed her so much, though he knew it was unwelcome and selfish. They had a history and she had moved on and it was his fault.

Garrus never officially said anything about his presence in the hospital room, but he was on guard. It always made Kaidan think, if he had just helped her with the Collectors, or even kept his mouth shut... Seeing her eyes flutter open and search for the Turian made it clear of his mistake, of his life lesson he was still learning.

He snapped out his thoughts to avoid the negative mood that usually came with them. He was here to have fun, have a few beers and catch up with friends he had lost contact with for so long. He squeezed himself past two men laughing in conversation to reach the bar who had recognized him and pat him on the back shouting something at him. He smiled back at them, still awkward at the treatment of being a war hero. A beer slid over to him, one of the men whispering slurred words in his ear before his friend took his arm and stumbled off to be replaced by a larger group. He felt suddenly claustrophobic, his headache pulsing in sync with the bass music. He pushed himself away from the bar hoping he would find the group quick.

Finally, in a dark corner away from the dance floor and from most of the noise he recognized the group. He slid into the booth, next to Tali who was enthusiastically explaining the progress of her home world to Liara, the women's shoulders touching as their heads were bent in conversation. Joker sat across from him, smiling as he clinked his beer bottle against Kaidan's in greeting, EDI staring motionless at him.

"Big crowd." Joker pointed out casually. The corners of Kaidan's mouth twitched in a smile as he took a sip of his drink. It was a big crowd, old squad mates and the ones he hadn't known well were crammed at the table of leaning on the wall. Even Wrex made an appearance, two bottles of god knows what in his hands, trading stories with Shepard... Kaidan averted his eyes, as if looking at her was some for of betrayal.

Of course she was here, she was why everyone else was here, and if everyone else was here meant that Garrus was here. He felt unsettled, he was still unsure where the two stood and every time he thought about it a swirl of emotions tainted his mood. What exactly did he feel towards the Turian? Hate? Admiration? Betrayal? It was a complicated situation that drove him into complicated feelings. Hearing her voice drift across the table, soothing compared the headache building from the music, but his chest felt like it was collapsing in on itself. He had avoided her, avoided hearing her words and seeing her face. Instead he threw himself into work, trying to limit thinking time. He knew it was unhealthy, but he always had a problem with facing his problems head on. Another sigh and he downed the rest of his drink, accidentally slamming the bottle down harder than intended.

"Refills?" Garrus offered, though Kaidan stood up in reply.

"I'll do it." Kaidan replied, straining a smile.

"No, it's my turn to get the rounds, what are you having?"

"It's ok. I need to stretch my legs." Kaidan pushed. The group fell silent as their eyes fell on him.

"Are you ok Kaidan? You are looking a little pale." Liara pointed out. Kaidan nodded towards her, slipping out from the booth.

"Headache, nothing out of the norm. Now, what's everyone having?" He dismissed her worry, but she kept staring. He was certain he was judging him, but she told him her drink. He memorized each order, repeating it to himself to be sure it was stuck in his head then he escaped through the crowd. His mid was in chaos, he didn't expect such a tidal wave of emotions and with that his headache became worse. He tactfully avoided the groups of club-goers, regretting stepping out of the apartment he was renting in the Citadel but he felt like he had to come, had to prove he was ok and that everything was ok. He had no ill feelings towards anyone, he tried to remind himself, they were all friends.

He was shoved, a force awakening from his internal debates. It took him a moment to realize where he was and longer to realize his torso was wet. He looked down to his now ruined shirt, stained pink and reeking of alcohol and a woman on the ground on her hands and knees mumbling under her breath as she tried to mop up the floor with napkins. She swore to herself as she dabbed at her arms and dress before giving up and collecting the glasses, then her handbag fell, the contents mixing with the puddle of soaked napkins and whatever cocktail she was carrying. Kaidan knelt down beside her, trying his best to help the clean up.

"Fucking hell, knew I should've stayed home tonight. Oh Jesus, it's fucking everywhere. I'm gonna need another shower, god I'm such a fucking ijiot." He could hear her mumble to herself, he couldn't help but smile to himself. Even through the thick music he could hear the accent, thick from the highlands of Scotland.

Still unaware she continued to swear, trying to balance the glasses in her arms as she tried to gather her things. When she managed to balance everything she shot up to stand, the back of her head colliding with his forehead. Both unbalanced they fell onto the floor holding their heads in pain. She looked up at him, her green eyes seem to dance and flicker yellow, then back to forest green, her raven black hair was dark but the lights made her long curls look bright blue. Her pale face flushed, her slender eyebrows knitted in a confused frowned and her small lips parted as she stared at him.

Kaidan slowly stood up, offering a hand to her. Unsure, but she took it. Her palms were ice cold, wet and sticky from the ruined drinks. He pulled her up from the ground and handed her the items from her bag. Still cradling the back of her head she smiled, making her face light up instantly as she shoved the items back in her bag, then her eyes traveled to his shirt and her smile was gone in a flash.

"Oh shit. I'm so sorry, I owe you a shirt." She yelled to him, trying to be heard over the music. Kaidan looked down his shirt and shook his head.

"No need, honestly. It's fine." He accepted a napkin she offered to him and patted himself down.

"That stain wont come out..." She sighed, suddenly patting his chest with another napkin. "Christ this is a mess. I am so sorry, I was pushed by one of those fucking Alliance guys, unbelievable. No respect. Here, I'll give you money to replace the shirt." She shoved the napkin into her bag and started to rummage through it.

"Honestly it's fine. Gives me an excuse to go home, which I should probably thank you for." He smiled towards her, his forgotten headache creeping back. The frown returned to her face as she pushed cash into his hands.

"Take it, I wont sleep at night if you don't." Her voice determined. He glanced down at the money then pointed to her dress, the splatter on the hem. "For fuck- Please, just take it, ok?" She pushed at him. Feeling defeated he sighed and nodded, handing her back half of the money.

"For your-"

"Alenko! What's taking so long?" The familiar voice shouted out, her arm swinging around his shoulders. Shepard fell silent staring at the two, taking in the scene before a sly smile formed on her lips.

"I'm sorry for... Oh fuck. Fuck! Alenko? Spectre Alenko? And you are Shepard. Oh fuck me dead. I am so sorry, fuck, shit, ass." The stranger groaned, her hands covering her eyes as she shook her head. Shepard'sface lit up in amusement at the reaction. "Sorry, I should go. Sorry." The woman turned on the spot, her body rigid as she pushed herself into the crowd. Kaidan fell silent as he watched her go, trying to process what happened.

"You ok?" Shepard asked, letting him go, staring at the stain on his chest. Kaidan shook his head, another sigh escaping from his lips.

"My head is killing me. I should get home and shower." He rubbed his temples.

"Yeah, sure. Do you ned someone to help you home?" She offered, tucking her hair behind her ear.

"No, I'll be fine. Just tell everyone I said goodbye." He nodded to himself, patting her on the shoulder.

"Of course. And hey, look after yourself. I'll check on you in the morning." She smiled. Kaidan couldn't help but laugh, turning to towards the exit. His head feeling like it was visably throbbing, he kept his head down and shilded his eyes from the light as he walked out.

 

Shepard's eyes fluttered open. Her head heavy from the hangover, her ears ringing and she swore the room was spinning. Slowly she sat up, unsure if she was thirsty or needed to throw up.

She turned to the other side of the bed, already empty. Garrus was wide awake already, sometimes she was unsure he even slept. He went to bed after her and always woke up before her to work on whatever project he'd think of. He could never really keep still, always wanting to keep busy working on something. It was something she admired about him, but it could be a pain to snap him out of his focus once he had his mind on something.

Her feet touched the warm carpet, her toes digging into the floor as she stretched and yawned. Though hungover she felt relaxed, a night of dancing and drinking was a well needed get away from the therapy she still had to attend to. She looked at her scared hands, each scar a reminder of her second scrape with death. She clenched her fist and stood up.

"Good morning. Here." Garrus came in, a warm mug of coffee and aspirin at the ready. Shepard smiled as she accepted them, grateful for the small presents.  
"How drunk was I last night?" Her voice cracked and sore from yelling over the music, Garrus laughed to himself as he sat on the bed.

"Hmm. You did the squad impressions." He laughed shaking his head. Shepard groaned after she chugged the bitter liquid down, she prayed no one was offended. Garrus took the empty mug from her as she turned and opened the blinds to let the artificial sun light into the bare bedroom. The Citadel view always took her breath away, she watched as cabs zoomed past the window, lost in the traffic.

"Something on your mind?" Garrus asked. She turned to face him, amazed at how well he was able to tell when something was wrong.

"Just worried about Kaidan." She admitted, but Garrus made no effort to ask why. He stayed quiet, staring at her, un-moving. "Ok, what's up?" She asked. He turned his head away, his mandibles twitching. His arms crossed over his chest.

"It's stupid..." He warned.

"Lay it on me." Shepard pushed, worried.

"He hates me." He mumbled like a child. Shepard couldn't help but laugh. Garrus' head snapped towards her, shocked at the reaction.

"Why would you think that?" She asked between chuckles. Garrus rolled his eyes as he stood up, walking towards her.

"Think about it. You chose me over him. I am sure he isn't over you yet, so he hasn't forgiven me yet." Garrus explained quietly. Shepard took a deep breath in before taking his hand, squeezing it.

"Garrus, Kaidan and I talked about it. Sure, it wont ever be the same friendship but he understands. We sorted it. We are good. You two are good." She started before she suddenly smirked. "Plus, our L2 was talking to a lady last night." She let go of his hand.

"Wait, Kaidan was talking to a woman?" He asked slightly amused.

"Oh yeah. Though I'm not sure it went well. His shirt was covered in her drink." She explained as she moved away, grabbing her shirt from the floor and pulling it over her head. Garrus watched her, his mind ticking over the new information over.

"What was he like?" Garrus asked suddenly. Shepard froze, looking towards him confused and concerned.

"Not like that. I know you two worked close together and I was around when you two had started dating, but we never really spoke one on one often so I don't-"

"I confused my feelings of trust with something else." She answered his question before he would say something he'd regret. "It was a stressful time. Hunting Saren, becoming a Spectre, the Reaper threat... Ash's death... It was all so intense. I needed someone to rely on, but even still, we were pretty distant." She reminisced, staring at her feet.

"But Garrus, I love you. Just remember that." She finished with a smile, walking out of the bedroom and leaving Garrus alone with his thoughts.

 

Loud thumping, loud and heavy enough to shake the walls. Kaidan stirred, confused, opening his eyes slightly to see the clock. He had slept longer than two hours, when was the last time that happened? He sat up rubbing his face trying to shake of the sleep. The thumping got louder, more rapid as if impatient for his attention. He groaned to himself as he dragged himself out of the bed, dragging his feet through the small apartment.

He opened the door, trying to hide a yawn, blinking when he saw Shepard standing there. She raised an eyebrow as her eyes traveled down his body. Shirtless and disheveled, a side she never had seen before.

"What's wrong?" He asked, voice low still over tired.

"You didn't answer my calls, pings, mails or the door for twenty minutes. Was about to kick it in." She frowned.

"I was sleeping." Kaidan let her in before heading to the kitchen, turning on the coffee pot. He turned to the sink and grabbed the only mug.

"You ok? I was worried about you." She leaned on the counter, watching him pour his drink.

"I'm fine." He answered, sipping his coffee.

"Are you though?" She pushed. Kaidan raised an eyebrow at her before refilling.

"Headache is gone, was catching up on much needed sleep." He answered with a shrug.

"No not that." She shook her head dismissing his answer. "I know we talked and we said we were cool, but I have a slight feeling we aren't. I believed you then but time has passed." Shepard explained, her face stern. Kaidan couldn't help but chuckle to himself.

"We are, trust me. I've just been busy." He explained with a smile.

"And Garrus?" Her tone flat. Kaidan fell silent, his body tense as he poured the rest of his coffee into the sink. "And there is my answer." Shepard pushed herself off the bench with a disappointing sigh. Kaidan groaned as he grabbed her arm making her stop.

"Look, it took time to get over you, over us and I am. I respect Garrus but I'm still unsure, ok? He is my friend, I have your back and I have his back." He looked into her grey eyes, holding her stare to prove he was sincere. Her lips twisted into a small smile and she nodded.

"That's all I need to know." She kept nodding as Kaidan let go, as she was heading out of the kitchen she paused, turning around. "Also, are you going to the requisition office today? We have new experimental weapons to test."

"I saw the message. If I have time today I'll head to the shooting range." Kaidan nodded walking her to the door.

"Got something important on?" She asked with a playful smile.

"Catching up on sleep." He returned the playful smile, she chuckled lightly before waving good bye.

He sighed when he closed the door behind her surprisingly tired from the conversation. He hated that Shepard could pick up and drop conversations so easily, she had her answer and moved on without a second thought and that's how she'd been able to survive for so long. She couldn't linger on unimportant things like he did. He poured another cup of coffee unsure why she brought the conversation up. Then it clicked. Garrus. He must have said something, maybe he felt guilty? But why wouldn't he come and clear the air. 

But then again, Shepard wanted to fix everything herself.

 

Shepard breathed in, holding it as she looked down the scope. The rifle was heavier than she was used to but it didn't bother her much. She adjusted her balacne and focused, ignoring Garrus' advice. Ever since she purposely missed that shot on the Presidium he has done nothing but remind her what she did wrong and give pointers on how to fix it, and today was no different.

"Remember it's all about the focus." He piped up leaning casually on the wall next to her as he watched. She rolled her eyes and went back to focusing, the target in her sights. She breathed out and shot, the kick back making her grip her toes into the ground.

"Missed." Garrus looked over his shoulder, chuckling to himself quietly. She glared at him.

"I have a back seat aimer that's not helping." She teased as she stepped back, turning the rifle on it's side. "It's too heavy for my liking, feels like it's made for a Krogan." She commented passing it to him, as expected he balanced it in his hands and then looked down the scope.

"It's a sit and wait, like all sniper should be." He pointed out to her. "Plus you favor a pistol or auto." He added walking past her to the table that displayed the new guns. He put the rifle back and turned to her, her face was blank as she starred at the target.

"What's on your mind?" He asked. Shepard jolted as if he frightened her then melted into a frown,

"Huh? Nothing." She answered though still staring off into space. Garrus took her hand, the other on her shoulder.

"When you are worried you look like a statue." He teased. She laughed quietly before sighing, patting his hand.

"I invited Kaidan but haven't heard anything from him." She admitted. He frowned, trying to push the swirl of jealousy aside.

"Well, it's probably for the best. He's been avoiding us and probably has better things-"As if summoned, Kaidan walked through the door. Garrus fell quiet as he watched Alenko move towards the gun, picking up the shotgun and analyzing it.

"Did they design these for Krogans?" He asked, surprised at the weight. Shepard laughed.

"Maybe the council is thinking about a Krogan spectre?" She joked as she picked up the pistol and walking back to the firing range. Garrus stayed silent, staring at Kaidan trying to work out what he was thinking. He was expressionless as he turned the gun in his hand.

"Glad to see you are ok." Garrus remarked, Kaidan glanced at him unsure the implication.

"You know how it is, once you get a good nights rest you regret waking up." Kaidan put the gun in it's place and leaned on the table.

"I don't think he knows what sleep is." Shepard laughed as she fired a round. The paper target ripping to shreds almost instantly. "But I think he avoids it since I take up most of the bed."

"You do take the blankets and thrash about." Garrus mused, laughing to himself. Kaidan forced a chuckle feeling uncomfortable. Tingling memories threatening to resurface as they shared an awkward laugh.

"But it's good that you took the time and sleep. I think we all forget how to and survive on only power naps." Shepard said, suddenly serious.

"Or passing out after vomiting in the sink." Garrus added slyly. This time Kaidan laughed with sincerity, Shepard shooting a glare towards the Turian.

"You guys partied hard then?" Kaidan smiled.

"She did the impressions." Garrus answered. Kaidan whistled shaking his head ashamed.

"Then you were truly gone. I feel sorry for everyone there. What was mine again? Oh that's right." Kaidan stood straight and cleared his throat.

"My head hurts, headache, did you know I get headaches? That was mean, people are being mean to me. Oh nooo, I got shot again." He waved his arms around dramatically, his voice high pitched. The two audience members started to cackle with laughter, Shepard's face was red from embarrassment though.

"It was better than my one. What did you title it? Garrus Vakarian, bad ass try hard." Garrus chuckled.

"In my deffence, I had to save both of your asses. More than once." She reminded them. "I'm allowed to blow off steam and playfully tease." She scoffed. Kaidan rolled his eyes with a grin as he took over Shepards place in the shooting range, aiming the assault rifle and firing, he nearly stumbled back, shock at the pure power.

"Wow, that was unexpected. How did the council get their hands on these in the first place?" He asked turning to Shepard. She shrugged.

"Commissioned, apparently. I have no idea why." Shepard answered.

"I think the Krogan Spectre theory might be true, they are heavy, over powered and made to last some roughing up." Garrus offered. The two spectre's groaned to themselves as they put the testers back.

 

"Have you tried firing them?" Kaidan asked Garrus watching the Turian stroke the sniper carefully.

"I could get arrested for being in here." Garrus laughed in reply.

"Pity. I thought you would have an opinion on them." Kaidan leaned his back against the wall. Without looking up Garrus scoffed quietly.

"Clumsy, heavy and not worth the money." Garrus answered, looking up, holding Kaidan's stare. The air around the two suddenly became tense, both of them refusing to budge from the stare off. Shepard dropped the pistol onto the metal table, the clang forcing the two to look at her.

"Ok. That's enough." Shepard raised her hands in the air. "There is a line in playful teasing and purposely pushing each others buttons." She stared the both of them down, using her authority over the both of them. The men seemed to lean away from each other, unable to meet her stare.

"You two need to sit down and talk about what the heck is going on between you two." She started. "Before you both deny it, we all can see it. For different species you two sure act alike." Shepard sighed. "I'm done here anyway, I need to see Hacket before he sets off to Earth. I'll talk to you later." She nodded to the two and made her way to the exit, her footsteps light. When the door opened to turned her head to face them.

"I mean it though, you two need to talk." She said before leaving them.

It was painfully silent, the two avoiding eye contact like hurt children. Garrus tapping the table, Kaidan tracing the outline of the pistol she was holding.

"Maybe not today." Kaidan mummbled picking up the shotgun. Garrus nodded curtly as he stood up straight and followed the Commander's path, leaving Kaidan alone with the overpowered arsonal.

 

Kaidan wiped the sweat off his forehead as he left the firing range. He had probably spent a good two hours firing at blank targets, pretending each sheet of paper was each problem he wasn't ready to solve, hoping it would all go away and he could just go back to putting his head down and work himself into an early grave. Slowly he walked down the stairs, no reason to rush for the first time in what felt like years. The day wasn't even over and he no idea what to do to.

"Alenko!" He turned at the voice, Commander Bailey quickly but carefully coming down the stairs to meet him. Kaidan raised his eyebrows in confusion. "I'm glad I caught up with you, missed Shepard but I need one of you. Every other god for saken Spectre is out of the system." He breathed.

"Sure." Kaidan said slowly, nodding still confused as he continued to walk.

"One of my officers needs help with something on their case. Demanded the help of someone who has security access higher than me on some files. So, Spectre. I have no idea what for though." He almost begged, which was out of character.  
"That is an unusual request."

"I wouldn't have bothered asking anyone. But this detective asked rather nicely so something must be wrong." Bailey said, Kaidan stopped in his tracks. "And all honesty, they will rip me to shreds if I didn't follow through." He added, stressing.  
"You are afraid of them." Kaidan smiled amused.

"Yeah, that could be a thing, but you will talk to them?" Bailey asked again. Kaidan thought for a moment before nodded.

"I have the time, who am I looking for?" 

"Sgt Blair Stewarts. Thanks, I owe you one." Bailey sighed in relief before quickly leaving.

 

"Can I help you?" A slender Asari looked up from her desk, her fingers tapping impatiently on the wood. Kaidan tilted his head slightly at the C-Sec officer. She seemed unhappy at his interuption, her grey eyes staring daggers into him.

"Here to see Sgt Stewarts." Kaidan tried to pull off his most charming smile, but the asari groaned and spun in her chair to get to a cabnet beside her. She pulled out a mug of coffee and sipped from it.

"Unless you have an appointment, you wont be able to see her today." Her tone was bored, irritated. "But since you think I'm her receptionist, I'd be happy to make one for you." She smiled smugly. Kaidan returned the smug smile to her surprise.

"Sure, tell her Spectre Alenko dropped by." He said, equally as smug and his smile grew as her expression fell, her mouth slightly agape. She stood up, smoothing her shirt.

"Of course, through that door, sir." She motioned to the closed door. He bowed his head in a mock appreciation before approaching it. Quietly he knocked before entering.

"Aliya, you better have contacted Detective Sanchez to get his pretty ass up here like I asked you not even a minute ago." The woman snapped, her back turned from the door as she paced. Her head bent low as she read through a PDA. "You better be standing there for a damn good reason, we aint paying you for your pretty face." The Scottish accent was thick, even in her irritation. Kaidan cleared his throat, but jumped when she spun around, throwing her PDA onto her desk in surprise.

Today her mess of black hair was tied into a loose ponytail, her uniform a modest change from the revealing dress she wore the previous night. Her skin wasn't as pale in the warm glow of the office lights than it was in the club lighting, but her green eyes were brighter even when wide from shock.


	2. Rabble Rouser

"Oh Jesus." The woman sighed as Kaidan closed the door behind him and took another step into the office.

"I take it you are Blair Stewarts?" He asked, formally, though internally he was amused from the situation he was suddenly in. She looked flustered for a moment before realization hit her, her back straightened and she offered him a seat across her desk.

"Yes, and I assume Bailey actually asked someone to help me out. Which is odd, he usually enjoys making me suffer." Blair explained as she sat down.

"He mentioned you need access to files but I'm going to warn you, I'm limited with what I can and will do." Kaidan watched as she fell silent, actually seeing her organize her thoughts as her eyes darted around the room.

"Aye, I understand and appreciate you taking the time to even hear me out. Even if I ruined your shirt last night, I'm awfully sorry about that." She strained a small smile.

"I heard all the apologies last night, which is fine. It happens... Though no offence, seeing you now, you don't look like the type to be hanging around in clubs." He looked around her office, the shelves stocked with books which was rare in the technology driven lifestyle everyone had embraced. The furniture looked expensive and well looked after, top of the line leather and heavy woods stained almost black.

"A friend was having a bridal party, its known to be a hot spot of the Alliance and she has a thing for anyone in a uniform." She chuckled to herself as she crossed her legs behind the desk.

"Congratulations to your friend, is she marrying into the military?" He asked, surprised to see her start to burst out laughing while shaking her head.

"God no. She wouldn't handle being a soldiers wife. Her fiance is an owner of a cafe. He's nice, calm. Suits her." She grinned, the smile lighting up the room forcing Kaidan to smile with her. "Oh, getting distracted again." She suddenly snapped. She pushed her PDA across the desk to him. Kaidan picked it up and looked through the case file.

"I'll be blunt. I'm having a wee problem with this murder. Three months back, execution style. Single bullet through the back of her head. At first we thought it was an assassin but then two weeks after that another woman found dead in the same manor. It happened three more times and the victims looked similar. Short blonde hair, hazel eyes, slim in size and from wealthy families. We worked our asses off and we finally think we found the guy only to be stonewalled." She explained leaning onto her desk.

"What happened?" 

"His files are completely red taped. At first I thought it was because he worked for the Council but I did some digging and it's something else. I need his file, there is a possibility that I can connect him to murders on Earth." She finished, rushed and out of breath. He could see the determination and passion in her eyes, how serious this case was to her.

"What about evidence?" Kaidan asked after a moment of silence.

"This is where it gets stranger." She deflated, looking defeated. "It's disapearing. No matter what it is, it vanishes. No matter how much security we put on it. It's like someone is cleaning up after him so naturally, while this investigation continues we are also on the hunt for a mole... But his file. I have a feeling something is in there." 

"So. You want me to give you access to restricted files because of a gut feeling?" He raised a skepticle eyebrow at her. Again to his surprise, she laughed.

"I understand, but my gut feelings are rarely wrong." Blair finished leaning back into her chair, looking victorious. He couldn't help but nod, there wasn't any real harm for her to look into this man's file even if it was red taped.

"I can't give you complete access, but I can look at it and send you any relevant information that could help your investigation." He finally answered hearing a sigh of relief escape from her. Amused he stood from his seat, her standing with him.

"Thank you so much, I will send you everything I have built against him. I'm starting to owe you a lot of favors." She moved around the desk towards him offering her hand. He gripped it, surprised at how cold her fingers were but still he shook it.

"Don't thank me yet. I might not find anything." He smiled at her, she returned the smile, nodding. A few awkward seconds ticked by before she gasped and took her hand back with a laugh and stepping back.

"Well, any help is good." She nodded frantically opening the door for him. With a simple nod for a good bye he left.

Blair glared at the asari behind her desk, sipping at her mug of coffee with a playful grin

"Ya couldn't warn me?" Blair almost hissed. Aliya stayed silent, smug in her small revenge.

"You made me skip lunch yesterday." Aliya explained. "Speaking of which, you should take me out. Two days at work without a lunch break is doing my head in, and you owe me." She added standing from her desk. Blair let out a defeated sigh and looked at the time.

"You are lucky I am starving. Fine, I'll pay for it too." Blair offered a smile before locking her office and threw her coat on, waiting for Aliya to lock her computer and set the redirection of the call line.

"Two lunches, last night you drank three of my drinks." The Asari fell into the same rushed walking pace as her friend. Blair laughed slapping her on the back.

"I did a lot of stupid shit last night." Blair pointed out.

"Oh I remember. Like when you got on the table to do a speech to congratulate me but ended up being a vent on how I'm such a lazy partner." Aliya scorned playfully as they exited the building and hailing the cab. Aliya awkwardly climbed into the cab and moved over in the seat to make room for her boss.

"You were nice to the Spectre surprisingly." Aliya whispered so the driver couldn't hear their conversation. The woman's shoulders dropped as she groaned out loud.

"He suffered drunk Blair last night as well." Blair tried to hide her embarrassment by covering her face. Aliya gasped out loud and smacked her arm.

"What did you do? Did you go into your half hour rant about how Spectre's are a waste of tax payers money? Please tell me it wasn't you lectured him about-"

"No, thankfully. I spilt one of those cocktails on him. The one that leaves a permanent stain." Blair explained with a frown. Aliya snorted in laughter, smacking Blair's leg. "But it was his fault. He was walking around not watching what he was doing." Blair growled.

"I can't be mad, he is helping us with the case."

"You are joking. He said he would help?" She gasped in surprise, truly stunned at her friends accomplishment. Blair was known in C-Sec to not share cases or easily hand them over, let alone to anyone with a higher rank or standing. Especially Spectres.

"He said he would look over the suspects file and send over any information that may help." Blair said, rather proud of herself. Aliya nudged her side with a smile.

"Maybe they aren't so bad after all." She offered. Blair scoffed while rolling her eyes.

"No, he probably has hidden motives. Probably will steal this case from right under me, but sadly, we need his security level access."

 

Kaidan sat on his lounge with a mug of coffee, taking a small break from working through the files Stewarts had sent to him. He was hitting a gold mine for her, their perp was messy and careless, but still something felt off. He had contacted the Council about why this mans file was in red tape, but even they were confused to why but with further digging he discovered something that made his stomach knot.

The suspect was connected to Cerberus. It raised more questions and confusion, Cerberus was supposed to be gone and dusted since the Illusive Man had died. But it was a big organization and it would be easy to restart the terror group with the right resources.

Ontop of the files someone had been tampering with evidence, so that was proof enough that Cerberus was acting with this murderer. Which opened up a new mission for him.

He leaned forward and rubbed his tired eyes, it had crept onto the early hours of the morning, the only comfort to keeping him awake was the strong coffee in his hands. He starred at the files thinking, planning his next move.

Automatically he wanted to call Shepard and ask her opinion, but as their history stands it was probably the worst thing he could do with their already frail friendship. Even though he wanted a second pair of eyes he could see how it would piss her off and then they would argue about her loyalty all over again. He set the PDA down and yawned, stretching his back until it cracked audibly. He then threw himself back onto the couch, staring at the lights on the ceiling until he fell to sleep.

 

"I'm sorry Spectre, but Sgt Stewarts is currently busy. It would be best if you called back later." The asari's smug voice was stressed as it rang through his ear. Kaidan couldn't hold back the annoyed sigh.

"It concerns the case, I would send what I've gathered but it's best to talk-"

"You should have called two hours ago. The case has been closed." The asari whispered coldly.

"What? Why?" Kaidan frowned to himself.

"The evidence Sgt Stewarts has collected against our suspect has completely vanished, every single thing has gone. She's under investigation for-" The line went silent for a few seconds "For sloppy handling and wasting precious time in a murder investigation." Aliya breathed out.

"I'm on my way, I can fix this." Kaidan shot up from his chair, speeding towards his door.

"I suggest you-" Again, silence. "Wait a few hours." Aliya begged quietly before ending the call.

 

"Fucking fuck! Get Bailey up here right now! I will tear that wee fucker a new piss hole!"

Kaidan could hear the yelling from down the hall. When he reached the room he took in the scene, the asari sitting behind her desk quietly while she continued to work. He could hear the echo of furniture being slammed around while her voice changed pitched in anger.

"Sir, I really suggest you wait a few hours before talking to her." Aliya pushed herself from her desk and stood between him and the door.

"I have good news. That should calm everything down." He smiled triumphantly but the asari closed her eyes, rubbing her nose in annoyance.

"You could tell her that she won the lottery and she would still throw you out the window." She frowned. Kaidan took a step towards her, a hand on her shoulder.

"I'm going in, I'm heavier than I look." It sounded like a dare. But the Aliya stood to the side with her hands up in defeat watching him confidently open the door and closing it, dooming himself.

It was visible the woman had been in a fit of rage. Her hair was a mess and her office was turned upside down, books scattering the floor, the visitors chair thrown across the room. It was like a bomb had been detonated. But Stewarts was sitting behind her desk, back to the door staring out the window and her fingers clenching the arm rests.

"Aliya, I asked you, not even ten minutes ago, to get Bailey in here." She growled through gritted teeth.

"That's no way to talk to your partner." Kaidan pointed out as he picked up the tossed aside chair and pulled it up to her desk, sitting down with a grin. She spun her chair around to face him, the glare coming from her he knew she was thinking of the many ways she could murder him.

"May I help you?" Her tone pointed.

"I have re-opned your case and will assist you in the arrest." Kaidan grinned brightly.

Blair was quiet, her mind ticking as she looked him over. He sat straight with a childish but almost smug look on his stupid face, she could feel her anger start to bubble up again as he leaned back in the chair.

"I have nothing to arrest him on." Blair smirked, his eyebrows shot up and somehow the smile grew.

"You do. He is wanted by bounty hunters on Omega for a string of murders and a prime suspect for the dissapoearences of four women on Earth. All similar. Victims looked the same." Kaidan started to expain. "I had a look around and you have one partial fingerprint on file, and I bet you canmatch it to the many from the other locations, which, you have full access to. And ifthat'snot good enough, you have a Spectre backing your claims." He laid it out to her, activating his Omni-Tool and sending overthe files.  
She was frozen in spot, wide eyed as she processed. She stood up and started to pace, already planning.

"We can arrest him." She finally mumbled. She lifted her head and exhaled loudly, the weight coming off her shoulders.

"And about the investigation of me tampering with evidence?" She asked. Kaidan shrugged.

"Waste of everyone's time." 

"I..." She started, but instead she closed her mouth and moved around the desk taking his hand and shaking it with a tight grip. "I can't thank you enough. This case has been haunting me for ages... Bailey wanted to take me off it but he owes me a few favors and now... Now the families of the victims can rest easy." Stewarts smiled, it was soft and her green eyes were moist as if she was going to cry at any moment.

"Viviene... The second victim, she was a friend of ours. Aliya grew up with her and they came to the Citadel together." She shook her head suddenly and let go of his hand. She walked towards the window and looked down, watching the busy marketplace quietly trying to compose herself.

"Well. You got him." Kaidan nodded to himself, unsure what to do, but in the back of his head he felt for the Sargent. He had felt loss of close friends like her and her partner and it felt surprisingly good to help. Blair broke the silence with laughter, confused he watched her shoulders shake as she kept laughing.

"I should have begged a Spectre to help sooner. I owe you big time Alenko." She giggled as her hands went up to her hair, smoothing the black strands down and fixing the bun behind her head. "But I need to make a few calls... So if you will excuse me." She dismissed him. Kaidan stood up slowly and bowed his head, silently leaving the office.

Aliya stood up in surprise, confused as she walked out of the office with a small smile on his face.

"You're not dead." She remarked.

"No... I have a feeling things will be busy around here soon." He replied and left, leaving Aliya staring with mouth agape in shock. She needed to know how he did it, never in the years she had known the Sargent known how to calm her after something like this. Slowly she approached the door, tapping lightly before it opened. Blair was bent down, picking up her books she had thrown in her tantrum.

"Woah..." Aliya breathed as she knelt down beside her, helping her with the books. Blair turned to her friend and sighed happily.

"We got him. I called Bailey to make the arrest." Blair explained.

"Vivienne. Vivienne will rest easier now." Aliya whispered, staring at the thick leather bound book in her hand, her thumb tracing over the words engraved into it's cover.

"I hope so... And it's all thanks to him." Blair nudged Aliya's arm with her elbow before they continued to clean the office.

 

Blair wrapped her arms around Aliya as she entered the small cafe that her fiance Justin owned. The gang together to mourn and remember Vivienne and celebrate that the monster that took her life away would serve the rest of his life in discomfort. The two made their way to the back where a booth of people sat in dim candle light, drinking wine or coffee as they talked. A few people lifted their heads to say hello before returning to the conversation, but a tall man with long blonde hair pulled into a ponytail stood up and hugged her, Justin was as energetic as ever. Squeezing her tight and lighting her into the air.

"Good job." He let go of her and ruffled her hair. Blair rolled her eyes as she slid into the booth, accepting a glass of wine.

"It feels good to have this case solved... And since I feel good, Aliya. I'm officially sorry for treating you like shit through this investigation." Blair turned to Aliya as she sat next to her.

"I've worked with you for longer than six years, that was nothing." The asari shrugged as she got comfortable, her fingers finding Justins.

"I know, but it doesn't excuse it. And I'm sorry I'm late. I wanted to make sure the paper work and reports wouldn't disapear while I was here." Blair apologized again, leaning her head on her friend's shoulder.

"It's fine. It's just good to know this fucker is behind bars." Aliya sighed in bliss, sipping from her own glass of wine.

"How did he do it?" Justin piped up. Blair frowned at the question, confused of his insensitivity.

"He would follow them, then when they were asleep he would break into their apartments and-"

"Ew, no. That Spectre that helped you. Aliya told me you didn't kick his ass." Justin shot Blair a disgusted look.

"Oh. He just re-opened the case, gave us evidence collected from other crime scenes the perp was at and well... Let us do the arresting." Blair shrugged casually, sitting up to refill the three's drinks from the bottle in the center of the table, but Aliya didn't seem impressed.

"I'm sure there was more to it. Plus, it's unlike you to not cuse a Spectre out and you let him have full access to the case." Aliya pointed out. Blair puffed out her cheeks and pouted.

"I should have." She grumbled as she downed her glass and topped it up again.

"But you didn't." Aliya teased.

"I felt like it! The way he strode in..." Blair hunched over her shoulders trying to make herself look more bulky. "You fucker, I solved your case for you. I did months of your work in one night." She lowered her voice, trying her best to hide her accent. Her two friends started to laugh.

"He wasn't like that at all!" Aliya exclaimed with a roll of her eyes.

"Maybe not to you, but all of those Spectre's have this superior air about them. Especially that one. He literally walked into my office with a smug grin..." Blair slammed her glass onto the table. "I was ready to break his wee neck!" She yelled out.

"Come on, he is a decorated war hero. He has seen things neither of us have so he is allowed to be a little superior." Aliya tried to defend watching Blair finish of the bottle of wine. Already her cheeks were flushed from being tipsy.

"It's amazing you worked with that Alenko kid." Justin sighed in admiration. Blair scoffed.

"We didn't work together. Like I said before, he solved the case within 24 hours while we have been busting our asses off for a month." Blair reminded him.

"He also saved you from being fired or taken off any more cases. Remember that? I do." Aliya smiled.

"True, but I'm still mad. To think with a snap of his fingers most crime in this god for saken station could end, but instead they use taxpayers money to go all over the galaxy to deliver packages and most of the time commit crimes themselves." Blair explained struggling to open the other bottle of wine. Aliya sighed and grabbed the bottle from her, opening it with ease and pouring another round.

"Two Spectre's saved the entire galaxy though." Justin tried to weigh in but was dismissed by an irritated groan from the smaller woman.

"If the Council took Shepards warning seriously we wouldn't have been so fucked in the first place. Waste of time, waste of resources and waste of space. If the Council funded us the way they fund their pets we would be able to prevent that shit from happening. Maybe lifted a few rules." She complained.

"I wont argue there but all I am saying is that a Spectre helped us, without payment, favors or expectations." Aliya sighed regretting the conversation even coming up.

"Ok, fine true. But something about the way he holds himself screams asshole..." Blair trailed off realize Aliya was grinning.

"I should be hurt but I've heard worse from close friends." The familiar voice chuckled behind her. The woman sunk down into her chair and groaned.

"Is that the third or fourth time you've been around without me realizing it?" She sighed struggling to look directly at him as he sat across from her.

"Hmm, fourth? But who is counting?" Kaidan smiled teasingly, the woman grunted disinterested in reply.

"Sorry about our friend here, she isn't well versed in respect." Justin explained as he reached over the table to shake Kaidan's hand, trying his best to hide the excitement and admiration.

"Doesn't help she's practically downed a bottle of wine to herself." Aliya added while ruffling her friend's hair as she finished her current glass.

"No need to apologize." Kaidan shrugged lightly, accepting a glass that was poured by the asari.

"What are you doing here?" Blair eyed him off, still sulking low in her chair.

"I was invited." He answered, tipping his glass towards her. She suddenly sat up and stared at Aliya in betrayal.

"He closed the case." She shrugged in her defense. "But I'm as surprised as you to see he showed up."

"I wasn't going to, but a meeting was cancelled and I was in the area." He explained but his eyes were glued on Blair.

"Don't tell me something is wrong with the case?" Blair asked noticing his gaze, the feeling of dread creeping into her stomach noting how he sat. He was more rigid than normal, hands clasped together on the table. Something was wrong. But he shook his head forcing a smile.

"Then what is it?" She pushed. Kaidan sipped from his glass and set it down.

"Why would there be a problem?" He asked, flatly.

"You are hiding something, or feeling guilty about something. Does it tie into the case?" She sat forward ignoring Aliya's frustrated sigh.

"Can we just have one night where you don't think about wor-"

"Yes." Kaidan cut off Aliya's complaints. "But it's not exactly a topic to talk about out in the open."

"We should go to the station-"

"Not possible, there is still a mole."

"Then." Blair stood up, grabbing her bag and clumsily climbed over Aliya and Justin to get out of the booth. She took her glass and finished it's contents. "We will walk and talk." She demanded, waiting for him to get up. Already she was stressing about the million possible scenarios. If this case fell, she would not only lose her job, but a serial killer would be on the loose again.

"I'll come and check in tomorrow." Blair turned to the couple.

"I'll have your usual order ready..." Justin nodded, confused. They watched as the two left, Blair trying her best to not sway as she walked ahead of the sober Spectre.

 

"What is it?" Blair asked after they put some distance from the cafe. Kaidan was unsure where they were going but he followed her anyway, she knew where to go he hoped. She accidentally shouldered a man walking past them, unapologetic as she continued through the crowd.

"I talked to Bailey but he told me this was more suited for you. It's about the files and why they are red taped." Kaidan explained trying to keep up with her pace, they turned down a narrow path, the buildings turning into residential apartments. It was quieter, less busy.

"I don't particularly care about that." Blair stated, stopping at a door and putting a pass code in. The doors open and she started up the stairs.

"Also, why the evidence you collected had disapeared." He said quietly, looking at each apartment door as they walked down the hall, amused to hear soft jazz music playing from small speakers.Suddenly she seemed to sober up, her back straightening.

"Now I'm interested." Even her voice seemed more professional and serious. He made a mental note of how amusing it was to see how she could change her demeanor depending on the situation, and how different she could become in each shift of personality even when drunk. She stopped at another door and turned to face him.

"The cyber squad couldn't track what was deleting records on file, and even though there was tempering with the physical evidence there were no security footage. No record of anyone coming in and out of the evidence locker." She explained, her eye brows knitted in a frown. "Any form of explanation would be helpful." Kaidan looked around the hall, when sure no one was listening he bent down close to her face.

"Cerberus." He whispered. Her face dropped in shock.

"But I thought-"

"We all did, but this sudden block on files of people of interest, certain things going missing. The Council wants me to get to the bottom of it." He explained, still quiet and close.

"Well good for you, but what does that-"

"I need your help." Blair shut her mouth in confusion, scanning his face. He was serious. She couldn't help but snort.

"My help? You are a Spectre, you can request they entire C-Sec to assist you." She shook her head smiling. "And yeah, I owe you a few a favors but what makes you think I'll jump on this?" 

"William." Kaidan's answer was flat, almost threatening. He watched her face melt, her guard falling as she looked to the ground in distress. She quickly turned to face the door and opened it.

"Get in." She demanded holding the door open for him.


	3. Common Dreads

Blair's apartment was larger than his but the space was cluttered with leather and wooden furniture much like in her office. The walls were painted in warm earth tones and decorated with paintings and photo frames, even the large book case in the lounge room was stuffed full with books and an arrange of strange knick knacks. Yet, it was spotless from dust or grime. It was lived in but still felt stale somehow.

"Tea?" Blair offered pushing past him and dropping her bag onto the kitchen counter.

"No thank you." Kaidan dismissed, drawn to a large painting of an older woman with soft red hair and vibrant green eyes smiling down at him.

After a few moments Blair returned from the kitchen with a comically large mug of tea. She pointed to the sofa, offering him the seat and taking the large arm chair across from him.

"How do you know William?" She asked after taking a sip from her mug and setting it on the wooden coffee table between them.

"Before that, I have a few things I want to talk about." He dismissed her again.

"What about?" She asked flatly. He could read that she wasn't in the mood to waste time, but when he was digging through files he had found hers. He lent forward resting his elbows on his knees.

"You." She stiffened up slightly before sighing.

"Of course. Gotta dig up the past, don't you?" She almost spat, but she stopped herself trying to stay cool and collected.

"You're file was red taped."

"By the Alliance, I assume." She shrugged.

"I honestly thought half the stuff in that file was made up. You don't seem-"

"The Alliance type? I'm not. It's why I left when my contract time ended." Blair cut him off. Kaidan shifted uncomfortably in her accusing glare.

"You were part of a experimental task force." He pointed out.

"Aye, but it obviously didn't work so I was reassigned to protect colonists." She finished for him. "You would've read all the places I've been. So why are we talking about me? Aren't there more pressing issues?" She asked, taking up her mug and taking another sip.

"You also-"

"Ok, let me cut this short for you. My father was the Captain of the SS Claymore, my mother a teacher back on Earth where they met and after some time got married and decided to have a large family. Eight children, to be precise. I am their fourth child. I grew up in a chaotic and privileged house hold, my family inheriting several companies from my Grandfather." Blair started, holding the mug close to her as she looked at a photo frame on her wall.

"My older brother, Luca, followed my father's footsteps and joined the Alliance and I followed my brother and signed up as well. He died protecting the council from the first Reaper attack. I was stationed at a colony near the Terminus system when I got news that my elder sister Olivia went missing when the Collectors attacked their colony, including her two children. So that was two down, six left. My parents begged me to leave and so when the chance came up, I took it." She explained quietly. "I couldn't leave them while they mourned two of their eldest children..." Blair trailed off.

"I am sorry... I didn't mean to bring that up." Kaidan bowed his head in her silence.

"Aye, I know..." She nodded to herself. "But that was years ago. I've come to terms with my losses." She crossed her legs in the chair.

"You're families name is MacLeod..." He blurted out without thinking. Blair laughed to herself.

"I'm a widow. Wasn't that in my file? But then again, my husbands death is the Alliance's fault." Blair's tone was flat as she explained.

"I married Damien Stewarts when I was eighteen. School sweethearts. Silly isn't it? We got married the moment we were both the legal age, against everyone's advice. He died three years later." She laughed bitterly. "But, I've mourned him."

"So you joined C-Sec, you've rose rankings easily. You're record is impressive. You've been trained in nearly everything." Kaidan pointed out slightly impressed.

"Is that why you need my help?" She laughed looking at him over her mug, her pale cheeks flushed from the warmth of her tea. Her smile was full of mischief, he was certain that the alcohol was still in her system since she had forgotten the key element to why she would want to help.

"You know Cerberus." He returned the playful smile. She nearly dropped her mug, her fingers freezing in spot.

"Excuse me?!" She yelled. "What makes you think that? I spent most of my adult life fighting them or cleaning up their attacks, why the fuck would I-"

"William." He reminded.

"What are you saying? What does my younger brother have to do with this?" She asked, rushed, panicked.

"He has been tagged as working with Cerberus." Kaidan explained slowly, trying to calm the situation. Blair's lips clamped tight, in a hard white line as her frown deepened.

"The ijiot, what is he... What's the latest update on him?" She asked him, back into her professional state.

"I was hoping you would help me with that. He was last seen selling weapons to a suspect group that is the middle men of Cerberus operations."

"He is only known for petty theft... Oh god, poor Maw will have a heart attack if she knew." She clutched her chest, trying to think.

"So, will you help me?" Kaidan asked again. She tilted her head up and met his line of sight, holding it at she nodded.

"Aye, I'll help you. Only if I can smack that fucker upside the head first." She kept nodded. Kaidan stood up from the couch, watching her do the same.

"I'll let the Council know immediately then, I'll keep you updated." He followed her towards the door.

"Please do." She nodded again while opening the door for him.

"And I'm sorry to poke and pry... And be the bearer of bad news." He said standing just outside of her apartment, she sighed waving her hand in the air.

"Better to hear it now than hear it when they bring him in with a body bag." She leaned against the door frame with her arms crossed over her chest. "Hell of an emotional rollercoaster... I shouldn't have drunk so much wine." She sighed, forcing a smile.  
"Still, it wouldn't be easy, sober or not, to hear your brother could be part of a terrorist organization from an asshole." He lingered, trying to joke to lighten the mood. Instead she looked to the floor.

"Yeah, I'm sorry for calling you an asshole. But you have to understand that I was frustrated with how quick and easy it was for you to shut the case..." Blair mumbled to herself sadly. Kaidan couldn't help but chuckle at her, patting her shoulder.

"I was messing with you. Chin up soldier." He teased. She did what she was told, then smiled, lighting her entire face up.

"Heh, I guess you're not an asshole after all." Blair lightly hit his shoulder lightly before he turned away from her to head out. He paused though, turning to her.

"Yeah thanks."

"This is a surprise!" Kaidan jumped at the woman's voice, he spun around as Shepard walked up the stairs, Garrus close behind her.

"Oh, Hey Shepard?" Kaidan asked confused, the two walked up to him as surprised as he was. Shepard looked past him to see Blair in the doorway, about to turn inside.

"Hey, the girl from the other night!" She shouted out to get her attention. Blair jolted from surprise as she turned back out of the door way, confused at the sudden call out.

"What are you doing here?" Kaidan interrupted, cutting Shepard off before he could open her mouth.

"The apartment I'm renting is pretty close by." Shepard explained, still eyeing off the woman behind them who was unsure to stay or to go.

"She... She still wont go in Anderson's apartment." Garrus added in a whisper leaning towards Kaidan. He nodded in understanding, Shepard was still going through therapy after everything that had happen. She had only been cleared for active duty recently.

"She's pretty now that I get to see her, how did you convince her to talk to you again?" Shepard asked suddenly, making Blair shift uncomfortably on the spot.

"Come on, you're embarrassing everyone." Garrus sighed in warning as he left the group to go down the hall.

"Nah, I know Kaidan isn't the best smooth talker, so I need to know." Shepard protested.

"There is nothing between us." Blair explained lightly with a polite smile, though her body wanted her to just melt back into her apartment. Kaidan nodded in agreement but Shepard blinked slowly looking slightly disappointed.

"No... Of course not. Pity, he needs a good fuc-" Garrus slapped his hand over her mouth though the damage was done. Blair's face was bright red and Kaidan was frozen, staring mortified at Shepard.

"Ok, I'll carry you back home if I have to." Garrus warned again, starting to drag the Commander.

"Ruining all the fun." Shepard pouted playfully as she let Garrus guide her. "But seriously. I know he can be awkward to talk to, a little demanding and complain a lot but he is a good looking guy!" Shepard exclaimed as she was dragged past the raven haired woman.

The two watched horrified as they left, still processing what had just happened, but Kaidan turned to her. Blair though mortified was trying to hold back her laughter, a hand covering her smile.

"And that is the hero of our galaxy?" Blair asked, Kaidan sighed and nodded, ashamed for his friend. "Oh, I can't wait to tell Aliya." She grinned.

"She is't usually like that." He frowned after a minute.

"I hope not, Mr Complainer." Blair teased lightly.

"I don't complain." Kaidan pouted, she started to laugh again, shaking her head as she returned to her door way. "Ha! Has yet to be proven!" She yelled out with a sweet smile.

 

The office felt off somehow, even if it was completely silent and dark it felt occupied. Aliya switched on the light and walked slowly towards her desk. She turned on her computer, her senses hightened from the strange feeling of not being alone. She glanced around the room. Nothing seemed out of place, until she heard the noise. Her heart quickened as she followed the rustling, hand on the gun on her hip as she approached the office, her back pressed against the wall as she took a breath in. She opened the oor and rushed in, gun blazing.

"Oh Goddess! What are you doing here?" She dropped her gun, covering her chest with a hand in attempts to try and calm her heart rate. Blair poked her head up from behind the desk, pushing her thick black hair out of her face with a smile.

"I could ask the same thing" She grinned. Her clothes were crumpled and wrinkled from days of wearing, dark circles hung under eyes and the office was a mess with paper. Aliya groaned when she holstered her gun.

"I knew two weeks off was too much for you." Aliya scorned with her arms crossed over her chest.

"Aye, too much to do anyway. What are you doing here?" Blair turned back to the PDA in her hands.

"I left Justins birthday present here, you know how excited he gets. He tore the apartment apart last night trying to find it." Aliya walked out of the office towards her desk, unlocking her draw and retreiving the wrapped box.

"Shit, it's his birthday already? I have to get him something." Blair called out to her.

"Maybe you should go home and get some sleep?" Aliya yelled back with a slight frown as she came back to the office. Blair shrugged her shoulders, putting the PDA on her desk and crawled across the room to pick up a book.

"Too much to do, swamped with paper work." She answered, distracted by pages.

"Which you can do at home..." Aliya begged. Instead Blair ignored her request, dropping the book and standing up, stretching her back with her arms above her head. "Is this to do with what that Spectre wanted to talk to you about a few days ago?" Aliya asked watching the woman continue to stretch.

"Aye. Needed help with something." Blair answered.

"Something he can't do himself?" Aliya asked again, in slight disbelief.

"Nah, he couldn't do this..." Blair trailed off, suddenly she snapped her fingers and rushed to the other side of the office and pinned something against the wall, staring at it, obviously ignoring the asari's presence. Aliya sighed as she walked out of the office, making sure the door closed behind her.

Blair sighed out loud when the door clicked closed and turned to look at the mess she had made in her office. Everything was scattered around, there was no space left on her desk and her chair was the host for her blanket and the small throw pillow which was usually in the supply closet. Her coffee pot had spilt over in it's bare corner but luckily had nothing in it. She rubbed her over tired eyes as she went back to her desk, wrapping the blanket around her shoulders as she sat in her leather arm chair, and picked up the PDA. She was desperately trying to track her brother's actions but it was hard. Much like her case someone was making sure he was hard to find.

It never felt good to stalk someone but this was different. Her brother was deep in something bad and she needed to know why, she promised to look out for him and protect him, she couldn't live with herself if she lost another sibling. They were always a close knit family, they grew up close to home even if her father was often on duty. Her parents had made the choice to raise their many children on Earth... Her eyes felt heavy and she closed them momentarily, ignoring her body begging for her to go home and crawl into bed. She had to work, she had to figure this out... Her eyes snapped open and she leaned across her desk.

The files and information Alenko had sent her, she had spent the past two days going through them, organizing and analyzing and within the first hour her gut told her she was close to something important...

The smell of coffee hit her nose, she sat up slowly dropping her PDA and looked at the time. Two hours had magically passed. She looked around, her eyes fuzzy from unexpected sleep, her mind trying to piece together what happened. Her eyes landed on a blurry figure standing over her, holding out a mug. She accepted it, yawning and then inhaling the aroma.

"I said I needed help, not over work yourself." Her mind suddenly kicked into gear, she blinked watching Kaidan look over a book that was opened on her desk.

"Yeah, well I want this over and done with." She leaned back into her chair, her back cracking as it stretched sending sharp pains up her side, she stifled a groan before taking a sip of her freshly brewed coffee.

"I thought I didn't but..." She slid from her chair to the floor and crawled under her desk trying to find her written notes. "Tracking him was easy enough, even though he was covering his track but it seems he has been going to and from from Omega and... Jesus, where did I put it?" She grumbled as she rummaged through the paper. Picking up each piece and then throwing it behind her as she looked.

"A small colony called.... Called. Why can't I remember?" She crawled out from under her desk and stood up, hands on her hips she looked around the room.

"Sancus Station?" Kaidan asked looking at a small torn piece of paper. She spun and looked at him. He passed the paper to her.

"Yes! He has been meeting with a few suspicious groups but when I tried to review the security camera's or audios they just stop working. I went down to the Cyber Squad to use a program to help piece back corrupted files but it seems a VI was released into the systems to wipe any trace of them." She explained sitting on the edge of her desk.

"Like when the Citadel was attacked by Cerberus..." Kaidan mumbled to himself.

"And there is your link." Blair smiled proudly, still with her hands on her hips like she was doing a heroic pose.

"But there is one thing I don't understand." Kaidan faced her, she tilted her head waiting. "Why paper?" She looked surprise for a moment before picking up a scrap and tearing it, she then made a small pile on the desk and took out a lighter, setting it ablaze.

"Easier to look at, easier to hide and more important... Easier to destroy." She shrugged as if it was an obvious thing, before realizing she had set her desk on fire. Without thinking she flattened the fire out with her palm. Kaidan watched in bewilderment as she licked her palm trying to get the burn mark off her skin.

"So, when do we go?" She asked after wiping her slobber covered palm on her pants. Kaidan shook his head instantly.

"No. You can stay here, I need someone here to help track down who is messing with C-Sec files." He folded up the small scrap of paper with the colony name on it and shoved it in his pocked. Blair threw herself over the desk as he turned to leave and grabbed his arm.

"You asked for help. My brother is in this mess. I'm coming with you." She stressed, her grip on his forearm tightening.

"It'll be dangerous." He explained but was met with laughter.

"I can fend for myself." 

"It's not that. We'll be doing things that are above C-Sec's regulations. If you come, you can lose your job here." He pointed out, a little more seriously but she shrugged.

"I don't care, I can find another job."

"What about-"

"Aliya is offically promoted, she can cover me while I hunt my brother down." She let go of his arm and activated her omni-tool and flicked her finger.

"I will have to explain this to the council..." He sighed in irritation.

"Cool. But even if they deny it, I'm still going." She smiled, a little too sweetly.

 

Kaidan couldn't help but let out a frustrated sigh as he looked up from the terminal in the Spectre's office, trying to reply to as much mail as he could before leaving. He was so focused he didn't notice the second presence.

"Planning a trip I see." Shepard walked over towards him. He glanced up from the terminal and then back down to the display.

"Leaving at 0200 hours." He answered, checking through his requisition list ignoring the fact she had walked over next to him and started to lean on the railing.

"Yeah, the council informed me." Shepard watched him closely, it was obvious he was in no mood to talk to her, but it was important to interrupt his work... And be in the right mood.

"What is it, Shepard?" He asked, rather formally.

"You are going to hate me." She crossed her arms over her chest. She had caught his interest, he glanced at her and could read what the issue was just by the awkward smile that was on her face.

"You are joking." Kaidan groaned shaking his head. She bit her lower lip, not expecting that reaction.

"The council asks that I lend my assistance. Plus I have a ship and crew at the ready." Shepard explained quietly.

"That's surprising. You did work for them at some point." He blurted out, but closed his eyes in instant regret. "I don't mean it like that, but-"

"You are leading the mission. I'm only the back up." She rolled her eyes. "But it seems I have to remind you that we are on the same team." She accused. Kaidan didn't say anything, his hands moving as he continued to go down his list.

"Shepard." He whispered. "Trust is easy to break, but hard to build." His voice almost a whisper. She stared at him, unsure of what to say. It hurt to hear him say that, after years of trying to rebuild their friendship. "Our relationship, friendship and work comrade suffered from the choices you've made. But the past is the past, trust is something you can't just pick up in a day." He glanced at her again, but she had turned away, pushing herself off from the railing.

"Kaidan. We've been through so much. I'm not stupid, I know things wouldn't be the same but if you were in my position, what would have you done?" She asked, pleading that he would see it from her point of view. Kaidan face her, staring into her eyes. His face expressionless.

"I wouldn't have kept you hanging for answers." He breathed, watching the slight hurt cross her face before she frowned. Shepard nodded quietly and turned on her heel, leaving the silent man to his lists.

 

"You are doing what?!" Aliya slammed her hands on the kitchen bench, making the two cups shake from the impact. Her anger only flared more when she noticed Blair was smiling at her.

"You are taking over while I go on this important mission." Blair answered tartly. Aliya banged a fist on the counter top again.

"Like hell you are! You said this life was behind you but here you are, abandoning me and looking for danger!" Aliya shouted out again now pacing around the kitchen. "Why?"

"It's classified." Blair said quietly, finishing her tea and rinsing the cup out in her sink.

"Don't give me that shit."

"Look, Aliya, I need to do this ok? If it helps I've done all our paper work, you'll be working from fresh. I can't think of anyone else to do this. The squad respects you." Blair explained but the asari was looking less than impressed.

"Don't change the subject." She hissed.

"Fine. Will's in trouble." Blair hissed back.

"What type of trouble?" Aliya gasped, suddenly worried.

"I'm not sure, that's why I am going." Blair looked up to her friend.

Aliya had been there for her since she was young. The asari was visiting Earth with her mothers when they became friends and when Blair was old enough to leave home, Aliya had become her room mate for years, always picking up the pieces Blair had left behind. Always cleaning up Blair's messes, and here she was, being the bad friend again dropping Aliya in nothing but mess.

"Look, I don't think it's a good idea to drop everything and go. Even if it's for your brother. I think you should let the Spectre's deal with it." Aliya moved around the counter and approached Blair, a hand on hers. Blair though shook her head sadly.

"No, he'll probably end up being killed. I need to go, for my families sake." Blair looked into the asari's eyes, almost violet and full of worry and stress. "Plus, I need someone to watch over the Cyber Squad and you are perfect for that job." Blair smiled slightly, trying to bait her friend.

"I guess I'm the expert here..." Aliya smirked slightly.

"That's the spirit!" Blair gently punched her friend's shoulder before they fell silent, both stuck in their thoughts.

Blair understood completely where Aliya was coming from, she was the logic behind the two but she had a duty to her family even if it meant breaking their promise they made to each other about dangerous adventures. C-Sec was dangerous but it was safer than a war ship, or the missions she had been on in her Alliance days. Hell, Aliya had been there to see Blair at her worst, and though she knew she was betraying her friend, deep down there was excitement. The unexplained, guilty excitement about going onto the field.

"Ok, but make sure you come back alive for the wedding, you understand?" Aliya breathed out, but still she was frustrated at the entire situation she was pushed into. But her mood lightened when she saw the humans face light up.

"Have no fear. I'll be there to ruin it." She winked.

"Of course... I should get going. I have a lot to do now, since you are leaving." Aliya wrapped her arms around her friend, squeezing tightly until she head Blair make a squeaking noise from being crushed. "Keep me updated though, ok? Not like last time. I want daily updates, none of that once every three month crap." Aliya asked, pained, as she let her go.

"I'll try." Blair nodded happily as she followed Aliya to the door.

"Good... Just be safe out there." Aliya said as the door opened.

"I will Aliya, I promise." Blair whispered, hugging her one more time. "It'll all work out."


	4. Away We Go

Shepard's fingers touched the wall, fingertips tracing the familiar patterns and scratches of the ships interior. It felt like she was home looking towards the galaxy map, but it still felt off. She was sharing control with Kaidan, she may have the ship and crew but he had the final say. She couldn't help but feel like a part of her was being taken away from her.

"Don't look so miserable." Garrus came up behind her, placing his hands on her waist and rest his chin on top of her head. His voice relaxed her instantly, a smile spreading across her face as her own hands found his.

"Are you sure you want to tag along?" She asked. He nodded, making her head bob along with the movement.

"It'll be fun. Plus, I can keep an eye on you. This will be your first serious mission since being cleared for active duty." Garrus pat her waist.

"Are you kidding! This will be like the old times!" She exclaimed excitedly.

"Except, it wont." Garrus mumbled quietly. Shepard untangled herself from his grip and turned to face him, a small smile.

"No, but we will make the most of it. Aren't you excited? I am." She grinned up at him, Garrus couldn't help but pat her head with a sigh.

"Hopefully it'll be less stressful than usual. Maybe you'll learn how to relax." He offered.

"Exactly, like a small holiday... Wait a minute." Shepard looked past Garrus, the familiar raven haired women looking around in awe.

Blair was in shock, she had set foot on the famous Normandy, with it's crew, on an important mission. A mixture of feelings bubbled inside her as she walked through the bridge, glancing at each terminal excitedly.

"Welcome aboard Miss..." Shepard trailed off, trying to recall if she even knew the woman's name. Blair turned around, a large smile on her face as she offered her hand to the Commander.

"Stewarts. Blair Stewarts." She introduced herself. Shepard too her cold hand and shook it was a polite smile, looking her up and down.

"C-Sec?" Shepard asked, noting the woman's uniform.

"Sargent in Detective Unit in the Presidium." Blair explained, reading the bored expression on the woman's face. "But, previously a Special Ops Lieutenant with the Alliance." Blair added trying to impress her, and how Shepard widened her eyes for a second she thought it worked.

"I didn't know you were military." Shepard let go of her hand, still unsure of what to make of the random woman.

"Is everyone ready?" Kaidan walked past, breaking the tension as he approached the three.

"Ready to give the word, when you are." Shepard nodded to him, Kaidan returned the small nod and turned to the other woman.

"Settling in? Have you found everything ok?" He asked. Blair nodded as well.

"I think so." She admitted, though she looked a little lost.

"It's ok, I'll show her around... It's good to work with you again Kaidan, like old times." Garrus interrupted them, trying to keep his voice pleasant.

"Good to have the best eye in the galaxy joining us." Kaidan forced a smile. The two awkwardly shook each others hands then took a large step back from each other, silent, waiting for one of the women to take charge of the situation.

"So the first step." Shepard finally spoke out. Kaidan nodded in agreement, and the two started their way down the bridge, leaving Garrus and Blair to watch their backs.

"I hope things work out." Garrus couldn't help but mumble to himself. "Pretend I didn't say anything. Welcome to the Normandy, have you gotten your locker yet?" He realized the woman standing patiently and wide eyed beside him. She offered a small nod.

"Then, let me give you the grand tour!"

 

"Is this something you often do?" Blair asked the turian who was standing at the weapons terminal while she watched from the metal floor, her back on the wall.

"Everything is old, need to calibrate the new." He explained, Blair only nodded quietly as she watched him work.

"So what's it it like?" She asked, breaking his concentration. Garrus lifted his head from his work and laughed quietly.

"You will find out soon enough, it may seem formal and friendly now but wait a few days. Humans are full of so many emotions..." He explained shaking his head.

"Oh I know, I served on the SS Myopia for a month, though she was bigger than the Normandy." Blair agreed.

"Well you can't really go anywhere without bumping into someone here. It's why I tend to stick around here." Garrus sighed slightly, pausing from his work.

"I found a nice storage closet in the Myopia that I used to sit in on my downtime. No one knew where I was half the time." She nodded while looking around the room.

"So why did you become a cop?" Garrus asked lightly, Blair went quiet for a second as she thought before shrugging.

"Because I was unfit to continue my Alliance contract. But I still wanted to do something good. I wanted everything to be good so I decided to become a cop and change everything..." Blair sighed sadly, realizing fantasy and reality were completely different.

"You sounded like me." Garrus chuckled.

"And what made you leave? I joined after you left." She asked.

"The obvious. C-Sec was too... Restricted for my liking." He shrugged turning back to his work.

"I get that, red tape over red tape. If I had the mind I'd leave too but I love it too much." Blair sighed wistfully. "Everyday is a challenge."

"Miss Stewarts, Shepard and Alenko request your presence." EDI's voice made her jump.

"Thanks...?" Blair looked around the room as she stood up, dusting her pants off.

 

Kaidan leant against the wall in the conference room, his arms over his chest as he watched Shepard carefully. The heated argument between the two had left them both tired already, as they stared each other down from across the room. Shepard disproved of bringing the detective along when she discovered how close she was to the target, but the way she argued it seemed more personal though. Ad if she had forgotten she let a C-Sec officer join them years back.

"You guys wanted to see me?" Blair walked in her, her footsteps pepped with energy and she had an energetic smile across her face. Though it faded away when she saw the two Spectres on opposite sides of the room.

"Ooh, it's tense in here." She asked, trying to keep her tone light.

"We have multiple ways of doing this but I think it would be better if you had a say in this, since this is your brother we are dealing with." Kaidan stood straight, arms behind his back.

"Well, what did you two want to do?" She asked, glancing towards Shepard.

"I suggested bringing him in for interrogation." Shepard answered, tilting her head with a small smile.

"Would work if we only wanted him, but I assume he is just the first step of a larger investigation. He could warn his contacts that you guys are coming." Blair tapped her chin as she spoke. Shepard started to frown, about to open her mouth but Kaidan cut her off.

"Which is why I think you should go in first, speak to him." Kaidan offered, again the woman tapped her chin.

"That could work too, but he wont just let up information easily because I'm his sister." Blair grimaced. "But...." She snapped her fingers.

"We could do both, send me in and get him comfortable. I can attempt to lure him here and let Shepard do what she does best." She explained. The two Spectre's looked at each other in a mixture of shock and uncertainty.

"You know what Shepard can do, right?" Kaidan asked, a small crease forming on his forehead.

"Yeah that's fine. Whatever. But there isn't much else can we do, is there? It's a delicate situation. If we mess up here we can lose the entire trail." Blair shrugged lightly.

"I guess that is the easier way, the further we get into Cerberus the quicker we can destroy them again." Shepard thought out loud.

"And less mess for the Council to clean up. We have an opening, but Shepard. They would recognize us on sight." Kaidan pointed out.

"They might, but my brother wouldn't. He doesn't really care about this type of stuff. Plus everyone assumed Shepard was dead after the Reaper War, we could use that to our advantage." Blair interrupted with her own trail of thought.

"I guess that's true... At least Stewarts will be the main focus of this." Shepard nodded her head towards the detective.

"And approaching him wont be hard. I can pose as the typical concerned sister, but I can't think of anything for you two. Acting like civilians seem a little far fetched for you lot." Blair pointed out. 

"So you want us to come with you?" Shepard asked a little confused.

"It would be stupid to let me go by myself, after all I know you guys are suspicious of me." Blair paused, making the two shift uncomfortably. "Plus undercover work can go downhill fast, it wouldn't hurt to have a little back up." She added a little serious.

"Are you scared of your younger brother?" Shepard laughed to herself.

"No, but last time I saw him we didn't exactly leave on good terms. It's more for his protection than mine." Blair explained lightly, but with a cold smile.

"Reasonable. Shepard and I will work out the logistics.... Uh.." Kaidan trailed off.

"Dismissed." Shepard said, finishing his sentence for him.

"Yeah. Dismissed." Kaidan nodded, trying to cover up his mistake. Blair chuckled as she saluted, before turning around and leaving the room. When the door closed behind her Shepard crossed her arms over her chest, still unsure what to make of their tag along. She couldn't trust someone with family in Cerberus, no matter how helpful they were being. But what made her unsure the most was that this woman was a stranger, there was something the woman was hiding something and Shepard wasn't sure if anyone else felt the same.

"When did we become undercover detectives?" She mused outloud.

"Some of us decided blowing things up isn't always the best way to solve a problem." Kaidan answered with a teasing smile. Shepard though ignored the joke, staring at the door.

"Do you trust her?" She asked, her tone cold and stiff.

"I do." He answered almost immediately. Shepard turned her focus to him, frowning as she gauged his body language. He was stiff but the way he looked at the door seemed relaxed.

"I guess that's good enough for me." Shepard sighed.

 

A yawn escaped her lips as she set down her work, taking a small break and taking advantage of the observation deck and admired the stars. It didn't feel like they were moving with how the stars stayed in their positions. It was breath taking to look into the black void, each bright spot was a comfort to her. Blair felt her body instantly relax as she lost herself in the view.

"You are awake?" She jumped at the voice, turning around to see Kaidan standing at the door, he himself staring out at the stars.

"You did it again." She groaned, though she was happy to see him.

"You should sleep while you can, we have a few days before we land." Kaidan approached the sofa she was sitting on, himself sitting next to her but keeping a small distance giving room to the many PDA's that surrounded her.

"I'll sleep when I can't move. Plus this view..." Her voice drifted as her focus returned back to the stars as she leaned back into the padded backing of the sofa.

"I never get tired of seeing it." He agreed.

"It's strange, to think that people lived and died without experiencing being among the stars." She quietly thought out loud.

"Without their dreams to be here, we wouldn't be experiencing it now." He agreed once more.

Blair smiled and relaxed further into the sofa, her body sliding into it as she stretched her legs. She glanced at him out of the corner of her eyes, he was more casual than before when he was interacting with Shepard. Myabe because he was off duty or maybe because he was comfortable on a ship. A twang of jealousy went through as she realized that he had often traveled on ships through the systems, seen views she could only dream of... But she stopped, remembering that whenever he would travel, it would be to be under fire. Easy to forget when he looked so calm all the time.

"So." She said out loud after yawning again. "I take it you and Shepard have a history." She said casually, though shocking Kaidan at the sudden shift in conversation topic.

"What makes you think that?" He asked, curiously

"I may be crossing a line but it's the energy you throw off each other. It's pretty intense. It's like you both have something to prove to each other." Blair casually shrugged. "Plus, I'm a detective, your body language says it all."

"Maybe we dont." Kaidan said flatly, trying to hide any tone shifts to give him away.

"Maybe you didn't, maybe you did. Maybe you both feel like the other owes you more than you got." She suggested. Kaidan frowned to that.

"What do you mean?" He asked, sitting up, genuinely curious. Blair on the other hand, sunk further into the sofa, half of her butt hanging off the edge.

"My theory is that if you two did have a 'thing', it didn't end on the best of terms. Maybe you guys tried to work it out, communicate to each other, trying to make the other see both points of views but you two have surprisingly stubborn personalities so that didn't end up working either. So instead you two try and stay friends instead of working on it, push the issues aside and just play nice even though those issues are still hurting. Even if neither of you realize it." Blair rambled, her voice tired as she explained.  
Kaidan stared wide eyed at her, amazed at how perceptive she was.

"It's hard to let go but the sooner that you both realize it didn't work out for a reason, that maybe it wasn't meant to be. Then the wounds will heal." She shrugged afterwards.

"Food for thought..." He frowned, turning back to the stars.

"You're husband was lucky to have a wife so observant." Kaidan almost whispered.

"Ha! We were young. Our marriage and relationship wasn't perfect. I always acted on my impulses, was over emotional and often a ball of anxiety but he.... He would often sit me down and remind me to breathe, remind me to think about how others might be feeling. He often told me I caused more problem than solved and that I need to step back and look at the bigger picture." She chuckled to herself. "I probably tired him out, but he was so patient about me."

"He sounded great." Kaidan smiled, Blair nodded slowly.

"He was... I remember our wedding day, oh god it was horrible." Blair sat up, leaning over to rest her elbows on her knees. "His friends took him out the night before, promising me that he would be there on time. And you know what they did? They got so blind drunk that they chained him to a pole and lost all six keys." She shook her head laughing.

"I was furious. The groom two hours late to his own wedding because they had to wait for the police rescue to cut him free. End when they showed up, his best man Tony had a black eye from trying to take a bouncer from one of the many strip clubs they went to. I was going to give him another one but Damien reminded me that it was all in fun, that we would remember it for the rest our lives and look back and laugh about." She chuckled louder while remembering the confused look on Damien's face when she burst out crying.

"Wow, well he was right." Kaidan mused. Her laughter drifted off and she went silent.

"One of the best memories I have..." She sighed after a moment. Kaidan looked down to his hands feeling guilty.

"Sorry, I shouldn't have brought it up" He whispered, clenching his fists.

"No it's fine, just miss the days when all I had to worry about was what I had to cook for dinner after work." She smiled. "Though most of the time I was too tired to make anything more complicated than spaghetti." She added with a laugh. Kaidan smiled towards her, he couldn't help but be envious of such a positive coping mechanism. How even though she suffered loss, she took them as life lessons and learnt from them, moving forwards as she did.

"He loved my family but he never liked how we functioned." She suddenly spoke out. "We were realy involved with each others lived. I remember we went into a huge argument. Something about work I think, but we said some horrible things to each other and ended up not talking to each other. Next morning my maw was at our door giving us advice, then it was my brothers, by the end of the day the entire family was in our house making things worse than better." She grinned at the memory.

"Your family cared enough to help the both of you." Kaidan pointed out, confused why that would have been a problem.

"True, but we could have worked it out ourselves... But Will got into some trouble with the police so I had to go help him out. Damien was firm that I should've kept my nose out of it, let Will learn his lesson... And I told him I wish I never met him... That I hated him... Then he left." Blair looked down to her hands, trying to keep her voice from trembling. But it wasn't working, she could feel the hot tears threatening to spill out of her eyes as she thought about the last moments of happiness with her husband.

"I should... Go to bed." She spoke up, lifting her head and turning to him. Her eyes moist and her bottom lip trembled slightly as she forced a smile. A smile that made Kaidan's heart squeeze into itself, but he just nodded. Unsure what to say to make her smile genuine. She stood up and started to gather her things, Kaidan reaching over to help her.

"I am so sorry, I really shouldn't have brought him up." He whispered, handing her files over to her.

"Kaidan, if I can leave anyone with a word of advice, it would be never leave someone in the unknown." She sighed as she accepted her items, clutching them close to her chest.

He waited after she left, the conversation mulling over through his mind. The unknown. He was scared of the unknown, remembering the feelings of being stuck in it always questioning and never getting an answer... He clenched his fists regretting letting Blair get involved. She made him think which he didn't want to do.

 

Blair shoved a mouthful of porridge into her mouth as she listened to the small group of crew members talks among themselves as they ate. She had too much time on her hands since jumping on the Normandy, she was used a giant to do list, an endless mountain of paper work to get through but now she was eavesdropping on gossip. Even Aliya was silent, only giving half assed updates on how everything was going work wise.

"This is my first time on the Normandy." Private Riley, a young skinny man, smiled excitedly as he leaned over his meal.

"Mine too." Blair piped up with a giddy smile. The group went silent at the interruption.

"You should see her when it's time for action, she's smooth, fast... The perfect ship." Private Diaz sighed wistfully.

"Does that happen often?" Blair asked, a little too excited.

"With Shepard on board... Anything could happen." Diaz answered with a grin.

"I don't think I'm mentally prepared if something like that happens." Diaz worried before shoving food in his mouth.

"You get used to it after awhile." Kaidan said, the attention drawing on him as he joined the group at the table.

"I don't know, I don't think I can get used the amount of explosions..." Diaz frowned slightly.

"That is very true. I don't know why things tend to explode around us." Kaidan frowned as well, deep in thought.

"Never a dull moment." Diaz said

"Except now..." Riley sighed again, stirring the contents in his bowl.

"I'm sure there is something you can do if you are that bored, Private." Kaidan smiled playfully at the smaller man. Riley gulped in unease. "Relax, it was a joke." Kaidan shook his head in disbelief.

"You're not eating?" Blair changed the topic, noticing nothing in front of the man.

"Not hungry at this present time." He answered, a little stiff.

"You should eat something. Like Diaz said, anything could happen." She frowned. Kaidan watched her carefully, the seriousness of her request written all over her face.

The group fell silent, anticipating what might happen next. Blair wasn't official Alliance, nor part of the crew so she didn't fall within their way of punishment for speaking, or acting, out of line. The silence drew out as Kaidan tried to stare the woman down, but it was if she didn't notice.

"True. I'll try and muscle down this slop.." Kaidan gave up, standing up and pushing in his chair. The woman's face lit up at the words.

"Aye, better to think with a full belly." She nodded proudly. Kaidan rolled his eyes as he left the table, mumbling something to himself as he left.

"How did you do that?" Riley waited till Alenko was out of ear shot before leaning over towards Blair, his voice low in amazement.

"Do what?" She asked confused.

"You know, get him to do something." Riley whispered.

"I didn't get him to do anything. Just reminded him." She shrugged lightly, scraping her bowl of the remains of her breakfast.

"No way, you have some magic power I swear-"

"What are you whispering about, Private?" Kaidan returned to his spot, already digging into his meal.

"Nothing, Sir!" Riley yelled a little too loudly, adding a salute. Kaidan chuckled at the reaction, always finding entertainment in spooking the Private. He turned his attention to the lone woman who was leaning back in her chair, patting her full stomach.

"We are a few hours away from landing at Sancus Station. Shepard suggest we land the next colony over and then travel on land from there."

"Understandable, nothing screams the Alliance like the Normandy." She agreed. "But so does that Alliance painted shuttle."

"They've set up trade routes and a highway between the two, hopefully there is a delivery we can hitch a ride with or pay someone to drive us." He added.

"And if that doesn't work, we'll have to walk." She laughed.

"Hmmm, let's hope not. Three days isn't my idea of fun." He joked. Blair raised a slender eyebrow at him before leaning on the table.

"I thought you Alliance types were fit and strong." She said slyly.

"Doesn't mean we enjoy it. And what about you? Probably rusty from when you served." Kaidan directed to her teasing.

"Yeah but the amount of area I cover on the Citadel daily, I'm sure I'll be fine." She winked.

"You served for the Alliance?" Riley asked wide eyed.

"Classified." Blair threw a small smile his way.

"Very mysterious." Riley teased, wriggling his eyebrows. Blair couldn't hide her grimace.

"Nothing mysterious, just did my job, as you are doing yours." She explained slowly.

"That is true. Majority of Normandy missions are classified, I hope you aren't going around bragging about what we do." Kaidan looked over his bowl at the Private, raising a skeptical eyebrow.

"No sir! I do not!" Riley saluted again, making the mall group erupt with laughter.

"Advice Private, stop over dosing on the saluting." Blair suggested to him.

"Well, you could learn a thing or two from him." Kaidan directed to her. She mocked a gasp of surprise.

"What do you mean?" She said, her tone hurt.

"Sure, treating everyone with the same level of respect might get you places, but on this ship there is a line of authority." Kaidan pointed out.

"Aye, life is too short to be kissing up to someones arse though. I'll do what I'm told and cover you, but don't expect me to decorate it and agree to everything." Blair smiled sweetly.

"Don't take her seriously Riley." Kaidan turned to the man.

"No sir!" Riley replied, his hand moving as if to salute but instead it dropped back into his lap. Blair couldn't help but snort out in laughter, shaking her head. The group continued to talk over their meals, trading action stories before Kaidan pushed his bow to the side and stood. He looked over to Blair, listening intently to Diaz who was explaining the love triangle of three friends he had at home.

"Stewarts, can we speak privately." He interrupted, Blair looking disappointing at him.

"Pause this convo, cause I need to know who he chose." She touched Diaz's shoulder before standing up.

She followed Kaidan cautiously into the observation deck, unsure why he was suddenly going CO on her. Curious at his sudden shift of demeanor. Suddenly she felt anxious, worried that she was in trouble, maybe her jokes had gone too far. Did she screw the mission up somehow? She clawed at her brain, trying to work out what she did wrong.

Kaidan closed the door behind them staring out into the void, glad the room was empty since usually crewmen would spend their down time or change of shifts debriefing or talking in here, but it was just the the two of them. Blair stood beside him, quiet and waiting. He could see the worry on her face from the corner of his eyes.

"I'm concerned about something." He started, imediately her body tensed up. Her natural defenses kicking in as she frowned, her own back straightening in response. "This mission is personal to you." Surprised he saw her instantly relax, a sigh of relief escaping her.

"That's it? Jesus, I thought I fucked something up." She breathed, clutching her chest. "You don't have to be concerned. I thought this through. Every single outcome, everything that could go wrong. I know what I'm in for." She explained confidently.

"And what if the worst situation happens?"

"I would kill my own brother, no questions asked." Blair answered, surprised to see shock written on his face. "Which isn't the answer you are looking for?" She asked confused.

"No, on record yes thats the right answer but-"

"He may be family, but if someone out there is hurting someone, assisting in the harm of others and can't be reasoned out of it... I am more than ok to bring that person down." She cut him off. "But, I have never been in the situation before. Logically, in my mind, I can do it." Blair added with a firm nod.

"I guess we wont know until we are in the situation. But that's not what I'm worried about." He stated. She turned to him, even more confused than before.

"I was worried you wouldn't follow commands." He started to laugh, running his hands through his hair amazed at how pessimistic she could be.

Blair watched him laugh, the first time she had seen him actually relax around her. Even though they would tease each other he always seemed on guard constantly, or at least looked worn out and not in the general mood. He shook his head before reaching over to her, ruffling her hair which was easy to do since she was shorter than most women. Usually she would complain when someone abused their height, but he looked at peace.

"Well. I guess we will see when the time comes." She smiled up at him.


	5. Lying Lies

Blair rubbed the top of her head, the third time the armored vehicle had gone over some sort of trench that made them hang onto anything to to keep still. She covered the top of her head again as the machine flew over,w hat she assumed, another sand dune.

"It's strange seeing you in civilian clothes, do you all usually live in some form of uniform?" Blair asked lightly, trying to keep the mood from dropping.

"First time I've seen her in a dress." Kaidan smiled slyly. Shepard shifted uncomfortably under everyone's gaze, tugging at the long skirt over her legs.

"You suit it." Blair smiled towards her brightly, but Shepard still look uncomfortable.

"You think this will work?" Garrus asked, one of the smarter one of the group holding onto the above head railing to keep himself from being thrown about.

"Will isn't the smartest in the family." Blair shrugged, holding her head again as it bounced off the ceiling.

"Obviously if he is running around with Cerberus." Shepard remarked, though shutting her mouth when Kaidan and Garrus shot her a look.

But Blair laughed out loud, nodding in agreement.

"Aye, maw used to say that if his IQ was any lower she would have to water him twice a day." She cackled, causing Shepard to burst out in laughter as well.

"But, what should we expect with him though?" Garrus tried to turn the conversation back to the mission at hand.

"I don't know. Haven't seen him in over ten years." Blair shrugged casually.

"What?" The three asked in unison.

"It'll be fine, just leave it to me, we have a few personal issues to set straight but we can use that to our advantage." She nodded to herself.

"Look, we are going into this with a lot of blind trust. I think we deserve to know what these issues are." Shepard leaned forward, though not far since the safety harness kept her strapped pretty tight, but the glare coming off her was still intimidating.

"Heh, true." Blair though went quiet. It wasn't until Kaidan shot her a glance that she let out a loud sigh. "I blamed him for my marriage problems, and then my husband died before we could fix them. So I unfairly blamed Will for everything." Blair groaned, sliding down in her seat, as much as she could, ignoring the knot in her stomach that often tangled itself when she talked about Damien.

"But nothing like a MacLeod fist fight to sort things out." She finished trying to smile to push the negative thoughts out of her head.

"A fist fight?" Garrus asked.

"Family tradition." She laughed.

 

Blair's ass was numb, pins an needles had replaced all feeling in her back side. She stretched, hoping the blood circulation would return from the long ride. She lunged forward, balancing as she stretched her legs hoping that some form of energy would come back to her.

"Good idea." Shepard yanwned into the back of her hand, copying Blair's stretches. "Was cramped in there."

"And the fresh air. Is that a breeze I feel?" Blair twisted to the side, cracking her back.

The colony was quiet, but it was expected since it was the middle of the night and only a few lights were on in the few buildings scattered together. But it was a relief, the night was cool and mid day temperatures would soar under the desert sun.

"I guess we find a place to crash for the night." Kaidan approached the stretching women, his eyes focused on the sand dunes, a midnight blue against the pitch black sky.

"Probably the best idea." Garrus agreed, throwing bags over his shoulder annoyed that the humans were too busy to notice he needed the help.

"Mmm, maybe a bar." Blair licked her lips.

 

They somehow managed to find someone who knew a small room that was empty for the night, but the issue was that all four had to stay in the cramped room but with tired eyes and sore bodies none of them complained as they opened the door.  
It was smaller than the woman had explained, there was a double bed and a sofa at least but there wasn't much room for anything else. Garrus dropped the bags in the corner of the room and sat on the sofa, rubbing his face trying to stay awake.

"Well, there is a bed." Shepard sighed, her hands on her hips as she looked around the room.

"Let's all try to fit in the bed!" Blair exclaimed excitedly. All eyes turned to her in a mixture of shock at the suggestion. "I'm joking. Obviously you two lovers take the bed. No bumping bodies though, that's all I ask. Mr Alenko can take the couch and I'll pass out where ever I land." Blair explained with a smile, she took a step into the room and dropped to the floor.

"Here will do." She mumbled, her face in the floor. Shepard shook her head as she sat on the edge of the bed.

"I'll take the floor." Kaidan said, hunting around the room to find a small cupboard. He opened it to find a spare pillow and two blankets. Blair turned her head from the floor and groaned.

"The floor is fine for me." She answered.

"I don't think I've ever been in this situation." Garrus watched curiously.

"Really? When I was 21 it was my friends birthday, we got a little too drunk and decided to find a place to stay. A room smaller than this but we somehow managed to fit all five of us in the bed." Blair said sitting up from the floor.

"Before I became an N7 a friend and I had to share a sleeping bag. Was pretty comfortable." Shepard added her memories.

"Sounds less comfortable than sleeping in a war zone." Garrus frowned, trying to work out how humans can compact themselves, he found it a struggle to share a bed next to Shepard.

"You could sleep anywhere if you put your mind to it." Shepard pointed out to him.

"Well, you two will have to just live with the bed. Stewarts." Kaidan interrupted, dropping a blanket on the couch, hinting.

"No, it's ok. I got the floor." She offered.

"I'll floor it."

"Honestly, the floor is where I will sleep."

"Both of you can sleep on the floor for all I care! Hurry up, I'm tired." Shepard snapped at the two, pulling her dress over her head. Blair averted her eyes and sighed crawling towards the sofa, defeated.

 

A comfortable sleep was not something Blair had. She opened her eyes for the fourth time that night, her eyes blurry from lack of sleep. Slowly she sat up and looked around the room. Her back ached from the lumps in the couch, her skin itchy from sleeping in her clothes. She could make out the lumps of sleeping bodies in the bed, close and snoring quietly, her eyes traveled to the corner of the room where Kaidan was curled up in his blanket and his head under his pillow.

Quietly she stood up, folding the blanket neatly and setting it on the end og the couch using it as an excuse to stretch her back out. Carefully she stepped over Kaidan's bare legs as she reached the door.

Opening it she took in the early morning air. The breeze was warm and the sun was only a slither over the peaks of the sand dunes, painting the dark sky a dark orange on the horizon. The night was rough. She was the last to fall asleep and the first to wake up and when she managed to close her eyes her sleep was cursed with nightmares of past memories she had spent a long time to try and forget. She rubbed her eyes before turning to find the commune bathroom.

 

Her reflection looked as tired as she felt, even fresh from the shower she looked half dead. She splashed cold water onto her face and pinched her cheeks trying to get some colour and realizing how messy her thick black hair had become. The curls had knotted into a birds nest. She missed how she looked when she was younger, she was easy to tan and had a healthy glow about her but now in age she started to slowly look and feel like a corpse. 

She clenched her fingers around the sink and looked down at her hands, her fingers a blue tint and numb from cold. With a groan she tried to close her fists but her fingers were slow and stiff, instead she turned on the hot water and shoved her hands under the stream.

"Morning." Shepard greeted, throwing a towel over her shoulder. Blair jumped startled and turned the tap off.

"Did you sleep well?" Shepard asked, a polite but firm smile on her face.

"I think so." Blair nodded, rubbing her hands together starting to get feeling in her fingers again.

"I did, though it's odd how I can block out the sound of gunfire but not snoring." She laughed to herself hanging her towel up on the wall, turning the shower on and starting to undress. Blair tried to avert her eyes but could see Shepard's naked form in the reflection of the mirror. The woman was a toned warrior, curved but looked hard to touch and her skin covered in freckles and scars. Shepard put her head under the water and sighed in bliss, but fidgeting caught her eye. She watched as Blair kept rubbing her fingers, stretching and clenching them.

"You ok?" She asked.

"Slept odd on my arms, they are still a bit numb." Blair explained slowly.

"Sleeping in that dress wouldn't have helped any." Shepard pointed out.

"Hah, yeah. You know how it gets, you get to a certain age and you start worrying about your body." Blair explained. Shepard didn't buy it though, Blair's body maybe curvier and softer than hers but there was something off about the woman. She was hiding something and that feeling only grew when Blair wouldn't make eye contact.

"I guess stripping down with a group of strangers wouldn't make anyone comfortable." Shepard said slowly, trying to gauge the reaction.

"Yeah. Thanks for understanding." Blair glanced up, meeting Shepard's stare from the reflection of the mirror. Whith out saying anything else she wiped her hands dry on her dress and left the bathroom.

 

The heat of the tea warmed through Blair's chest, she sighed blissfully as she cradled the mug in her hands. The group had found a place that offered food so they decided to sit in and discuss the final prep for their mission, but Blair was a bit distracted.

"It's pretty early still, not a lot of people tend to work on their weekends." She heard glimpses of their conversation but her mind was so far away from them. Her fingers had regained their colour and were moving fluently again. Some morning were rougher, taking hours before her hands would return back to normal, or her toes and feet would feel frozen solid. But warmer weather made things easier.

She caught Shepard's glance, it sent a chill down her spine. Shepard was on to her, the way her eyes would go to her hands then back to the men who were talking and planning. It was putting her on edge, Shepard was a smart woman and it was only a matter of time before she found out.

"Blair?" Kaidan's voice made her snap out of it, looking over towards him confused.

"Shepard asked what you're brother is doing here." He repeated.

"Oh, he owns a garage just on the outskirts and repairs the machinery." Blair forced herself to be cheerful, putting her cup down on the table.

"Private, but still a public place." Garrus mused.

"Good, Garrus I want you to..." Her attention drifted off again, thinking about her brother. Reality setting in, it was going to happen. It was one thing to see him but now anxiety fled through her body. William was always a wild card, he was more emotional than her and held grudges.

"Hey. Don't worry. It'll go ok." Garrus said over her thoughts, reading the worry on the woman's face.

"You have us for back up." Shepard agreed.

"Yeah thanks. I think..." Blair forced a smile.

 

Breathing in Blair knocked, the garage was larger than expected. It was more of a warehouse or a hanger than a mechanics garage which was impressive compared to the small house attache to it. Blair's heart raced in her chest as she waited, smoothing her skirt down with her hands.

"Don't panic." Shepard's voice rang in her ear, the three of them safe in their hiding places, set up with a sniper rifle to watch progress.

Blair forced a stressed smile as she knocked again. How can she not panic? She wasn't sure what to expect, William was a teen when she last saw him, and she may have broken his nose in their last fight and had said a few hurtful things....

The door opened, and Blair stared wide eyed at the much taller man standing in front of her.

He frowned at the sight of her, pushing back his long, greasy curls from his face and leaned on the door frame, twirling his thick beard between his fingers.

"If it ain't the little princess." His voice had deepened, now a low growl. He was intimidating, towering over her and his muscle mass was doubled.

"Long time no see." She grinned. Will scoffed, his ice blue eyes glaring daggers into her.

"The fuck do you want?" He asked, staring down at her from his hooked nose.

"I... I took some time off from work..." Blair started, her smile fading as she talked. "I missed you, you know? I just wanted to check on you because I've missed you." Her hands fumbled in her skirt as she tried to think. Will rolled his eyes at her and started to close the door, freaking out Blair used her foot to open it.

"Please Will! I want to mend things between us! I've been a twit and it's been chewing at me the things I said to you... Please. If we could just get a drink or something." Blair pleaded. Will looked his older sister over and sighed shaking his head.

"Come in."

His house was almost bare. White walls were covered in grease stains, there were no furniture, the floor was covered with empty beer bottles and scrap metal and parts. She stepped over a broken ash tray.

"Nice place you got here."

"Fuck you, it's been rough." Will grunted, kicking a crate over to her. She sat down on it, sure when she stood up there would be a stain on her dress.

"What do you mean?" Blair asked with a frown, clasping her hands in her lap.

"Since you went ape shit at me, maw and da cut me off. That was fine I started up my own business anyway... Married a beautiful gal... Had a son..." He trailed off, opening a bottle.

"We've lost sight." Shepards voice whispered.

"A... A son?" Blair asked, confused.

"She left. When I was on a business trip. Took him with her." Will swigged from the bottle, staring at his feet.

"I'm so sorry William." Blair sighed. But he threw the bottle at her feet, the glass shattering.

"Bull shit! This is your fault, you ken that right? And out of all this shit you come back here to mend things? I don't give a fuck about you." He spat. Blair stood up and took a step towards him, her hand reaching out to him. He slapped her arm, his anger boiling.  
"Will. Please, it'll be ok..." Blair said quietly.

"It's not ok! Why are you here? To make fun of me? To destroy my life more? I don't get it Blair!" He yelled. Blair took another step towards him, flinching at his movement but she grabbed his shoulder.

"I'm going to die." Blair whispered. Will froze, staring at her pale face, his gut dropping. "I want to make sure you were ok before... Before I go."

"Ah, shite." Will sighed out loud, rubbing his huge hand over his eyes before grabbing her and pulling her close to his chest, holding her.

"I'm sorry Will." She held on to him.

"I ken darl, look, come back tomorrow. I'll tidy the place up and we can talk properly, ok? I need to sober up..." He let go, wiping a tear from his cheek roughly.

"Aye, thanks Will." She nodded.

 

"What happened there?" Shepard asked, a slight frown etched on her face. Since Blair walked out of William's house everyone had been dead silent but watching her closely. Blair didn't notice, her head was busy spinning from contact with her brother for the first time in years. Now they were silent in the cramped room, Blair sitting cross legged on the floor staring at the wall still processing the encounter.

"Are you dying?" Shepard said louder, shaking Blair out of her thoughts.

"Huh? Oh god no. Was a better excuse than 'I was just passing through'." Blair explained, rubbing her hands to keep them warm. The three fell into silent shock.

"You lied to him?" Garrus asked, confused.

"Of course. I got us a chance to snoop around, so why are you complaining?" Blair frowned.

"Well, you have a way in, what about the rest of us?" Kaidan asked.

"We can get one of us in with Blair saying we are medical help." Shepard answered without a second thought.

"And when walking in he doesn't have much but there was a locked room, it might have a computer. If not I can scout out the garage." Blair added to the plan, tapping her chin still in thought. Suddenly she snapped her fingers. "I can be the distraction. If I can get into the garage with him, someone can enter the house and try and get into the room." She smiled.

"Well, who should do it? We are all experienced with it." Shepard pointed out.

"That's for you three to decide." Blair said. Shepard went to open her mouth when Garrus elbowed her in the side, looking to Kaidan. With a sighed she looked to him waiting for him to give the orders.

"I'll get the data. Garrus will provide cover and eyes from our spot from today and Shepard can go in with Blair." Kaidan looked around the room to each of them.

"Shepard isn't exactly the nurturing type. I think you should go with Blair." Garrus pointed out.

"Wow. I'm plenty nurturing." Shepard scoffed.

"Actually good point. I'll pose as the nurse I guess." Kaidan thought it through. "Plus Shepard is quick and quiet when she needs to be."

"Ok, logical." Shepard agreed looking towards Blair for input but her green eyes where lost else where.

 

Kaidan's eyes flickered open in irritation. He was trying his best to sleep, but it wouldn't come. Instead he drifted in out, trying his best not to toss and turn on the floor. He rolled over again, sighing softly to himself as he looked around the dark room. It was quiet, the only noise was the noise coming from sleeping bodies or the breeze outside. His mind was active, even if his body was tired. It was hot, then cold but now intolerably hot. He kicked off his blanket and rolled onto his back, the ceiling staring down at him.

"Can't sleep?" A soft voice whispered. She sat up from the couch, his eyes adjusting to the dark to see her form.

"Did I wake you?" He whispered back.

"No..." She answered, rubbing her face. "I've been awake for a while now."

"What's keeping you up?" 

"The past.." She sighed. They fell back into silence, Kaidan's mind drifting back to old times when things were simple. But what was simple? Even back then he thought everything was too complicated to comprehend. He turned his head, seeing Blair stand up from the couch, silently stretching her back.

"Where are you going?" Kaidan asked.

"Outside, for some air." She answered, stepping over his legs and opening the door.

Kaidan couldn't help but follow. He quietly closed the door behind him, watching her untie her hair and shaking it free from the messy bun. Her slender fingers started to brush through the tangles, the curls bouncing in the slight warm breeze. For once she had gotten changed, she showered when they were eating dinner and had come back to surprised faces The shirt she was wearing was double the size of her, hanging off her pale shoulders. The yoga pants she wore were tight around her thighs and she had rolled them up to her knees. His eyes had often traveled to her back side when she wasn't looking.

She tugged at her wild hair, it looked ink black in the night light as she started to loosely braid it. His eyes traveled over her tired face noting the dark circles under her eyes, the colour gone from her cheeks and her lips squeezed tight as she focused on her hair. Her long eyelashes flickered as her forest eyes were now focused on him.

"What's up?" She asked, straightening her back as she tied the end of her plait.

"You look tired." He pointed out.

"That's a polite way of saying I look like shit." Blair smirked, her eyes lighting up in mischief as he watched his face twist in confusion.

"You look gr- I mean no, you don't look like shit." He stammered to her quiet laughter.

"Keen for the morning?" She asked when he laughter died off, leaning her back on the wall as she looked over the quiet town.

"Not really." He answered, his gut dropping at the thought.

"Why not? I can't think of anything more fun than being involved in family drama." She grinned trying to keep the mood light, but he had that permanent frown on his face, creasing his forehead.

"Something bad is going to happen." Kaidan folded his arms over his chest, his eyes meeting hers. Blair nodded slowly, having the same bad feeling linger over her.

"I get ya...." She sighed breaking from his stare and looking up at the sky. Though she was drawn to him as he shifted uncomfortably, his face was shiny from sweat.

"I don't like this hot weather." He mused noticing her look of worry.

"Here." Blair walked towards him, he watched her confused as she moved close to him. She rubbed her hands together before gently placing her left hand on his cheek. His body relaxed under her frozen touch.

"Your hand is freezing." He relaxed into her palm, forgetting it was attached to a person. He was just happy enough to cool down a little. She smiled up at him as she kept her hand still for him.

"Why the smile?" He asked, suddenly realizing she was there.

"You're face is really nice and warm." She breathed out, her left hand tingling as it started to get it's feeling back. Without warning she put her right hand on his face. "Don't move." She instructed as her hands absorbed his warmth. Kaidan tried to nod though was difficult to do while she held his head in place, unsure what to do.

"If one of them walked out right now, what do think they would say?" Blair laughed to herself realizing how strange it would be to see her holding Kaidan's face in place.

"Would assume...." Kaidan stopped himself, trying to avoid her eyes, feeling his face flare up. He cleared his throat trying to skip over the awkward conversation. Blair stared up him, starry eyed.

"We could..." She said a little too seriously, her lips parted. Kaidan's eyes widened as she slowly closed her eyes, her face inching towards his face. Without thinking, he did the same.

Her hands softly smacked his cheeks, he opened his eyes.

"I was joking." Blair snorted, releasing his face.

"I knew that." He stood up straight, laughing to himself.

"Good night Kaidan." She grinned playfully before opening the door and tiptoeing back inside, leaving Kaidan alone outside with confused thoughts.


	6. Arguing with Thermometers

William offered the two a beer, though tempted after the restless night Kaidan refused. Blair smiled happily as she twisted the cap off, trying to hide the twist of disgust on her face as she drank from the bottle.

"Is it that serious you need a nurse to stick by you?" Will asked Blair. The two were sitting either side of a giant truck, Will in it's hood, Blair underneath trying to fix the wiring from an awkward position between two pipes. Will lifted his head to keep a tab on the other man's whereabouts, to see him sitting still as a statue staring at his feet.

"It's not that serious but he is just making sure my heart doesn't explode or something." Blair explained loudly, though focused on tracing a blue wire.

"I'm kinda glad you came around. I've been having problem installing the AI in this hunk of junk." Will explained, tying his hair back looking through his tools.

"I can tell, the wiring has been shredded at this end.... And the circuit board looks burnt out." She sighed at the sudden discovery. They fell into silence as they worked, Kaidan watching the dark haired siblings fumble around the truck while he sat with his back against the wall listening for anything unusual.

"How's mammy?" Blair asked, breaking the silence as she moved out from under the truck, the burnt circuit board in her lap, sick of the silence between them.

"Well enough, restless since retiring. She's been annoying Pa and the grand kids." William answered, not even cracking a smile. He took another swig from his bottle before closing the hood of the truck. "You should call her, she liked talking to you the most." He scolded walking away from the truck, past Kaidan to the small fridge. He grabbed out another bottle of beer and started to chug it down.

"See much of your family?" Will turned to Kaidan. He shook his head in answer, trying to gauge William. "Doesn't talk much, does he?" Will frowned at him, offended, before going back to the truck. He moved to the other side where Blair sat to his back to him. 

"Not really, perfect if you ask me." Blair shrugged, her head down still working.

"Good work." Will whispered, picking up the spanner next to her and hitting it on the back of her head.

Kaidan frowned at the sudden silence, no chit chat echoing in the garage, or movement. Standing from his spot he silently walked around the truck, his hand to hip, fingers wrapping around his concealed pistol. As he turned he was met with a knock to the face.

 

Blair gasped as she went to sit up, the back of her head hitting something metal, the clunk loud in her ears.

"Careful." A muffled voice yelped from underneath her. She was blind in the darkness in the horrifically cramped space. She tried to stretch her legs and arms but surprised to met with enclosed hard walls. Her body was cramping as she tried to move, her knees dug into something soft, the other leg trapped under something soft.

"Seriously careful." The voice warned, moving under her, she tried to balance herself from crashing down as the body shifted.

"What the fu-"

"You're brother has stuffed us in a crate." Kaidan explained, trying to to get comfortable but it was hard with a leg trapped under his back, his foot cramping from pushing against the box. Her knee came into his side again and he grunted out loud. Awkwardly they tried to move into more comfortable positions, Kaidan turning to his side, face crushing against the wall, as Blair removed her trapped leg. Her dress had come above her waist but she couldn't fix it. After a few minutes of shuffling, finally they were comfortable. Blair's legs straddling him, his knees pressed against her bum, she was hovering above him, fingers tracing the edges of the box.

"Welded shut. I will fucking murder him!" She yelled, hitting her fist against the lid, though regretting it.

"I will gladly help." Kaidan complained, wishing they were in better positions. Her hips moved as she kept looking, wigging on him.

"No air gaps..."

"We are shut tight. I don't think my biotics will help." He added, moving his face to his shoulder trying to wipe the streams of sweat that ran down his face.

"This is horrible." Blair mumbled as she shifted her weight, uncomfortable as she held herself up. Her neck was becoming stiff, her feet numb, panic starting to rush over her.

"I can think of a hundred worse situations... But this is tops unexpected." Kaidan tried to joke. 

"I'll laugh in the afterlife." Blair her voice was stern.

"We wont die." Kaidan smiled, trying his best to make her feel better. "Plus, I'm sure the other two would have noticed the radio silence."

"I guess..." Blair sighed, but still trying her best to find some point of structural weakness.

Her mind was as scattered as her emotions, changing every second it changed. She felt betrayed, anger but strangely content. She was thankful that she was wasn't completely panicked, it kept her oxygen intake low and though she was moving, panicking would have probably crushed the very still and patient Kaidan. Her arms started to shake and ache, her fingers starting to tingle threatening to go numb. She shifted her weight, leaning more into her legs but suddenly hands grabbed her waist, holding her still.

"Please don't move like that." Kaidan almost pleaded, the warmth of her body on his crotch.

"I'm sorry, but my arms are going to give up." She pleaded back to him. His arm's moved to her shoulders, pulling her down into him. She yelped in surprise when her face was almost buried int he nape of his sweaty neck.

"Oh my god you are so cool." He sighed almost orgasmicaly. Blair felt his hot body relax almost instantly.

"Ew, you're sweaty." She complained lightly, turning her head to get access to more air.

"You seriously can't feel how hot it is in here?" He asked surprised. He felt her shake her head. "You are extremely lucky then." He whispered, enjoying her cold skin against his. His voice felt loud in her ear, she was so close to him she could feel his breath tickling her ear. She moved her free hand and placed it on his forehead, a small appreciative groan rumbling in his throat.

"Why are you so cold?" Kaidan asked quietly, it had been playing on his mind but he wasn't sure if he could ask.

"Was waiting for you to ask." Blair laughed, turning her head to face him.

"I didn't want to offend. If you don't want to talk about it that's fine too." He reassured her, patting her shoulder. Blair stayed quiet as she thought, weighing the pro's and con's. But he deserved to know, he had stuck out his neck for her time and time again. Finally she sighed.

"I guess... If I'm going to do die I should tell someone." She whispered. "Put you're hands on my lower back and tell me what you feel." She instructed. Unsure he pat the middle of her back awkwardly, but he felt something. He frowned slightly as he felt the lump, his fingers tracing down her spine noticing small notches and divets, his fingers kept following the path until he stopped where her dress was hiked up around her waist. But within the material he could feel a disc, smaller than his palm but large enough to be noticed.

"That's what's keeping me alive." Her voice quiet. Kaidan instantly moved his hands away, scared if he did any form of damage. Then the realization hit him.

"You are dying." He said shocked, though now curios to how much of her lie was truth.

"Everyone is dying... I will just die prematurely if that shuts down." She laughed amused at his reaction.

"I'm sorry... I didn't mean to... Damn it." Was all he could say.

"Don't give me sympathy." She laughed again. "My body is always cold because it can't regulate it's own temperature. So I have thermo implants to make sure my internal organs stay warm and functional. Though my hands and feet are always freezing, if I don't keep them moving they will go numb. Gave myself frost bite once." She explained, trying to force herself to be lighthearted but in reality she was scared of the reaction. No one knew except Aliya and the doctors that looked after her. Kaidan stared eyes wide at the lid of the box, his mind ticking over the new information. She was acting like it wasn't serious but he suddenly pieced it together. Why she wore coats, always fidgeting her hands and always on the move. She was being brave...

"Is it annoying?" He asked. Blair was shocked, assuming he would have apologized again or get angry that she was on their mission.

"Sometimes, but I live a regular life. The only time I should worry is if I've accidentally messed with the temperature settings or if the batteries die. Which has a 5 year charge expectancy, but it really struggles in the cold." She answered.

"So don't take you to the snow. Noted." Kaidan breathed out. He felt her chest start to shake as she started to laugh, a sweet genuine laugh he hadn't heard before.

"If we ever get out of here." 

"We will, and if not, we die with dignity." He joked sarcastically knowing that if they did die, her ass was up in the air.

"Oh totally. Did I mention I need to go to the bathroom?" She giggled.

"No, please don't. Hold it in soldier." He couldn't help but smile at the playful banter.

"But hey, if we die, thank you." She sighed, suddenly somber.

"What for?"

"For taking me on an adventure." She smiled, closing her eyes slightly.

Kaidan smiled to himself, the words repeating over and over in his head and he felt familiar memories flow back to him, something stirring in the back of his mind. He opened his mouth to say something but the sound of soft sleeping breath made him stay silent. The sound felt sweet in his ear, and though his body felt uncomfortable of the extra weight, his heart was content. Without hesitation, he wrapped his arms around her cool body and held her tight hoping she wouldn't wake up while he was holding her.

 

Blair jolted awake, Kaidan's hand pushing her face into his neck, his warm strong arms wrapping around her as his hand kept her head still, she went to protest but she saw hot sparks light up the crate. She felt the hot pinches as it bounced off her back. Dread went through her as she realized what would happen when the box opened.

"Hold still and be quiet." His dry and dehydrated voice whispered in her hair, unsure what to do she covered his face trying to protect him from the sparks.

Suddenly she was blinded by a blue glow and felt sudden force. The top flew off, knocking out the worker who was opening the crate. Without missing a beat she threw herself to the side, forcing the crate to tip on it's side making them roll out. She was still as the light blinded her, fresh air filling her lungs. She blinked adjusting her eyes turning to see Kaidan struggling out of the crate. She tried not to laugh realizing how large he was, she offered him her hand and pulled him out. They breathed in and hid behind the crate, trying to ignore the smell of urine and alcohol.

"What now?" She whispered. He looked to the limp body of the worker who was unlucky to open their crate.

"I'll try to contact Shep-" He was cut off by the sound of gun fire, instinctively he grabbed Blair's arm readying to run to better cover id needed. "Stay quiet, low and behind me, got it?" He instructed, she nodded watching as he carefully looked over the crate, hearing the door open.

Shepard avoided the bullets as she slid through the doors, firing into the small group of troops that chased behind them, covering Garrus as he showed off before covering in safety. She slammed her fist on the lock pad, the door slamming behind them.  
"Nice shooting, as usual." Garrus complimented quietly, but Shepard pushed him behind a pillar, a box flying past them.

"Biotic." Shepard whispered as she reloaded her pistol, poking her head around the corner. She pulled back, another box missing her by a strand of hair.

"Thank you, Commander Obvious." Garrus snorted as he looked around the docking warehouse, working out a route of escape. Shepard hit him lightly on the arm, pointing towards a crate on it's side.

"We are looking for a crate that was supposed-" Garrus started to call out but Shepard hit him harder.

"Garrus?" Kaidan yelled back.

"Jesus! You could have killed us Kaidan!" Shepard yelled as she came out of cover. Blair and Kaidan stood up slowly from behind the crate, the two of them confused but relieved to see the two.

"You were right." Blair said slightly stunned as the two approached them.

"I always am." Kaidan remarked with a sly grin.

"You two ok?" Shepard asked, looking over their crumpled, sweat stained clothes. Blair's hair was stuck to her face and half out of the braid in a tangled heap, Kaidan's face bright red from heat. If Shepard didn't know any better she would have assumed something else had happened.

"Sore but we are ok." Kaidan answered, Blair stretching her back out and jumping on the spot.

"What happened?" She asked, untying her hair and twisting it in a bun.

"We didn't know anything was wrong until Shepard went in." Garrus started but was cut off.

"I went in, got in the room. Nothing but computers, I managed to get all the data I could until I noticed it was awfully quiet. Out of good judgement I went into the garage and even then it was unusually silent... Until your brother nearly hit me with that truck he was driving." Shepard explained with a flash of anger, glancing towards Blair.

"We were on foot and couldn't catch up, but we went through what Shepard retrieved and found encrypted messages about delivery of a person." Garrus continued, more calmly than his partner.

"So we followed it's instructions, brought us to Omega." Shepard finished.

"So he was planning this? Oh that's just perfect." Blair growled to herself, starting to pace.

"Why didn't you two wait until the buyer came?" Kaidan asked.

"Are you kidding? We were running out of air in that thing!" Blair exclaimed.

"And we didn't know the situation. For all I've known, you two could have been dead." Shepard answered.

"Can you two fight? We made a scene getting here and we are going to have to make a hell of a scene getting out." Garrus asked.

"Yeah, but my gun is gone and we aren't armored up." Kaidan folded his arms.

"We can fix that. What about you Blair?" Shepard turned to the pacing woman.

"Give me a gun and just point me the direction." Blair grinned.

 

Blair adjusted the awkward fitting arm guards, she was thankful Shepard had brought her an old Alliance armor but it had been years since she had put it on and it brought back a flooding familiarity. Her heart began to race in her chest as excitement bubbled through her, she always felt this way before a fire fight but it also worried her about how easy her mindset would be ready to kill.

"I'm sorry if it's a bit loose." Shepard apologized handing Blair a shotgun, she checked it out before loading it.

"It fits fine, but thank you for even thinking about bringing me some." Blair nodded as she tightened her fingers around the gun. "How are we doing this?"

"Two teams, two levels. Garrus and I will take the top floor. We will cover you two on the ground as we push forward." Shepard explained, checking her guns and systems. She looked through her rifles sight.

"Good, you two get into position and tell us when you are ready to go." Kaidan nodded as he lead Blair to the the door as Shepard followed Garrus up a ladder. Blair pressed her back up against the left side of the door frame, her eyes closed as she focused on her breathing, reminding herself that this was exactly like C-Sec, follow protocols and get out safe. Kaidan though was watching her, concerned.

"Are you sure you can fight?" He asked, she opened her eyes and nodded.

"I've been in firefights before, this will be a breeze." She shrugged, watching as he lean forward towards her.

"I meant-" He started to whisper but she cut him off with a hand in the air.

"I can fight." She said, determined, her face set in focus, her eyes glaring into him as she smiled reassuring him.

"Ok, just... Stick close." He ordered before sighing and getting himself into position.

"We are ready." Shepard radioed.

 

Kaidan took cover next to Blair, handing her thermo clips as she fired into the room. They had push forward but it was taking longer than expected. It was obvious the four had spent too much time planning and now the place was crawling with mercs, though they weren't the smart type, so their plan was working. Kaidan and Blair was their focus while Garrus and Shepard picked them off above them in the shadows. But after some time the mercs had regrouped, slowing down and spacing out their attacks catching onto their plan.

"You ok?" Kaidan asked as he reloaded, amazed at her skills.

"Never been better." Blair panted as she took cover.

"No injuries?" He checked but was cut short as he ducked from a shot. He stood up and shot back. The two rushed forward, ducking in and out cover in case they got shot at again. They reached another door.

"No injuries." She answered, reloading.

"Bypassing door, it's quiet on the other side but still stay alert." Shepard's voice came over the radio.

"Acknowledged." Kaidan answered. Blair closed her eyes as she waited, trying to calm her racing heart, the adrenaline giving her a false high. She opened her eyes and looked over Kaidan making sure he wasn't hit in the fight.

"You are a fantastic biotic." She remarked.

"Thanks... I guess?" He shot her a confused but amused smile.

"Aliya is out of control, she's good but she doesn't work with finese. But she was a real ass kicker... She mostly steps out of fights since settling down." Blair sighed, remembering how tough her friend was before she met Justin.

"I wouldn't guess a C-Sec officer in the Presidium would get shot at often." Kaidan remarked as they waited.

"Rarely. And when there is gun fire I need permission from at least three superior officers before I can counter attack." Blair chuckled to herself.

"You must get a lot of practice then." Kaidan joked. Suddenly the door opened, Kaidan going in first, his gun out as he checked the area over.

"Clear. Where to from now?" Kaidan asked over the radio. Blair walked around the room, looking up at all the posters and graffitii plastered on the walls. As she reached out to touch a fake plant the ground beneath her feet began to rumble. She spun to face Kaidan who already had his gun up, ready for trouble.

Suddenly a rocket flew past Blair, she lept to cover behind a crate as the floor she was standing two seconds before erupted in flames, crumbling into the floor below.

"Fuck. Atlas! What do we do?!" She yelled.

"Shepard?" Kaidan yelled out, completely at loss at what to do as he ran and slid on the ground to get to secure cover.

"Just... Dodge and attack." She instructed.

"We don't have enough ammo to take down it's shields and then to finish it off." Blair gasped trying to catch her breath as she behind a wall pillar avoiding the heavy gun fire.

"We need to end this thing NOW!" Kaidan yelled, putting up a barrier to shield himself from the explosions.

"We don't have enough ammo either." Garrus' worried voice rang through the radio.

"Shit... Wait." Blair looked around the room, seeing a corpse on the ground, a grenade on his belt. Quick on her feet she lept over a discarded desk and picked it up, flinging herself into cover before the rockets could hit her. She grunted as she pressed herself firmly against the wall. "I have a grenade."

"I wont be able to get a clear two shots to shatter the protective glass." Garrus groaned.

"Wait, if you two can distract it's fire we can climb it." Kaidan threw his idea out there.

"You'll get blown to bits before you reach it." Shepard barked back.

"If we stay on the ground.... Aliya and I used to do this thing where we would time a biotic boost with my jump. Could reach the top of it faster than climbing." Blair explained quickly.

"That could work. Do you think you are up for it Kaidan? You haven't practiced it." Shepard asked.

"I can. I think. We'll see." Kaidan sighed outloud trying to get a view of the Atlas and Blair's position. "If we time this perfectly, we can get the shields down, shoot the window out just as Blair gets to the top and then she can throw the grenade in." Kaidan planned out.

"The explosion will kill her." Garrus pointed out.

"With the right time, I'll already be on the ground." Blair answered, satisfied with the plan, even if it was flawed.

"Let's do it." Shepard agreed. They waited a moment before Shepard jumped out of her hiding place, shooting at the large mech. It turned to her, firing as she ran across the rafters.

"NOW!" She yelled as she kept running. Blair jumped out of her cover, locked onto the Atlas. She jumped, feeling a force push her up, two bullets just missing her ear. The window shattered, the glass cutting her cheek but she ignored the pain, pulling the pin and shoving it into the mech. It exploded almost instantly, her body thrown back.

It felt like the world slowed down as they watched her body crash into a pillar and fall limp on the floor. Dread filled Kaidan as he ran towards her, ignoring the shrapnel that whizzed past him. He slid towards her, crouching over her.

A gasp of sharp breath escaped from her mouth as her eyes shot open, her face twisting in pain.

"That was fun." She groaned, rolling to her side.

"Your arm." Kaidan looked at her horrified. The armor was gone and metal and glass shards dug into the flesh of her shoulder and upper arm. She sat up slowly, grimacing at the horrific pain but the adrenaline had numbed the most of it. She leaned her back against the wall looking around, her vision was blurry, the room spinning as her head was foggy. "Hey, focus." Kaidan clicked his fingers in her face. She blinked, dazed staring at him but followed his line of sight to her arm. She gasped, touching a glass shard. It was like a hundred razors and without thinking she started to pull them out.

Garrus and Shepard ran towards them, checking Kaidan over before turning to the woman, pausing watching horrified as Blair picked at her arm.

"Spirits, you're scaring me." Garrus joked lightly, though he kept watching.

"I'm scaring myself." She laughed in shock as she flicked a blood covered shard away.

"Can you walk?" Shepard asked, kneeling beside her trying to get her dazed attention.

"Totally. But my shooting arm is a bit fucked up." Blair sighed, trying to move it. Shepard held her arm still.

"That's fine. You did more than you needed to, so let's get the hell out of here and get you patched up." Shepard nodded, gently pulling the woman up, wrapping an arm around her waist as she supported her up.

"What about-" Kaidan started but Blair flicked a piece of glass at him, trying not to stumble in Shepard's hold.

"My arm is fine." She answered, coldly.

 

Dr Chakwas looked over Blair's arm once more, double checking all the glass shards had been removed.

"Can you move your fingers?" She asked, Blair nodded as she wiggled her stiff fingers. "I wish you would let me assess the rest of you." The Doctor frowned.

"I'm fine, just a knock to the head and a shredded arm." Blair smiled a little too sweetly at her, trying to ignore Kaidan's silent disproving stare.

"You may think so, but with an explosion like that and the description on how you landed you could have slip a disc." Chakwas explained, the frown deepening on her face.

"I'm ok, but thank you." Blair hopped off the examination bed, stretching to prove a point trying to hide the pain that shot up through her back.

"Can we talk?" Kaidan asked, noticing Blair's eye twitch as she stretched. She looked to Chakwas then back to him, before nodded slowly.

"Sure." She tried not to groan, knowing what it would be about. She followed him through the door, though she was a little slow, her back was aching and she wasn't sure of the damage but she was going to check next time she showered.

Kaidan paused at the lockers that lined the mess hall, it was quiet as everyone was doing their daily duties. He turned to her, that disappointed frown burning into her.

"You need to get checked out." He whispered.

"I'm fine." She said through gritted teeth.

"You can't hide it, plus what about your thermo implants?" He asked. She returned his frown, a little insulted.

"Everything. Is. Fine." She said stubbornly. Suddenly his frown melted, his face softening.

"I'm just trying to look out for you." He pleaded. Blair sighed, feeling guilty as she tried to avoid his stare while trying to think what excuse to use.

"I know, I know. Thanks... I just don't want to be treated differently." She explained, defeated.

"I understand, but you are here as a guest under my command and protection. I hope you can see that." He watched as she nodded slowly.

"Aye.... If Dr Chakwas can keep it quiet, then I guess I'll let her look at me." She said, rolling her eyes at his grin.

"I'm impressed Miss Stewarts, this is the 212 model and it's working steadily." Dr Chakwas complimented as she examined Blair's back, carefully studying the disc on her back.

Kaidan almost cringed when Blair pulled her shirt up to show the doctor her back, the dark bruising on her back from the explosion took up the entirety of her back as small scratches scattered. Dr Chakwas had already carefully removed stray glass splinters and applied gel to the bleeding. Apart from that, he was curios when he saw the small black disc nuzzled in her skin. It was the size of a babies hand and made up of multiple discs and in the center was a small screen that lit up to Chakwas' touch displaying her body temperature. Then there was the scaring that followed her spine, some were thick and red and the others small white, obvious sign of heavy duty surgery. Blair shifted uncomfortably as Chakwas gently poked her back.

"I've thought of upgrading but I don't want to go through the surgery again." Blair explained, flinching.

"It is a savage operation... By the feel of it the implants along your spine are still in place and order, though I can't tell if they are working. My scans aren't picking it up." Chakwas explained trying it with her omni tool again before stepping back, thinking.

"The bonus about the 212, it's hard to pick up. Try turning the heat up." Blair suggested.

"I thought about that, but I don't want to over cook your organs or get sick." Chakwas frowned. But she put a gentle hand on Blair's shoulder, touching the center of the disc. The outer rings extended outwards, Kaidan watching with complete fascination as Dr Chakwas delicately turned the center rings to the left, the numbers going up on the display. She then placed her hands along the woman's spine.

"Yes, I can feel the heat coming through." She smiled with satisfaction as she lowered the temperature again.

"Ah... That felt nice." Blair sighed content;y.

"Why not keep the temperature up?" Kaidan asked curiously.

"Her organs would over heat and her immune system would think she is sick and attack anything thinking it's a virus or such." Chakwas explained as Blair lowered her shirt.

"I'm amazed you knew about how this works, it's not exactly the most common problem." Blair said in wonder.

"One of my friends helped develop this system, though it's rare to meet someone with one in. Only few people accept this treatment. From memory only 3 people from the Alliance has these in place." Chakwas explained, picking up her PDA and writing down some notes.

"That's not a lot of people." Kaidan said, shocked.

"No, which is good. Those with the thermo system are often hypersensitive to the cold that they can get frost bite in the middle of summer, in colder weather they have to be under constant observation otherwise they can freeze to death or their organs failing. They are often numb in their digits or limbs and can be ill without realizing it. And if unlucky, their thermo system can burn out their spine and brain." Chakwas explained, a little gloomy.

"I'm sitting right here." Blair rolled her eyes, swinging her legs.

"So there are serious risks?" Kaidan frowned.

"Miss Stewarts, how long have you had the thermo system installed?"

"Ten years and counting." Blair replied with a smile.

"I think she knows her limitations by now." She nodded to Kaidan.

"Thank you doctor... I don't suppose you can keep this on the hush hush?" Blair asked, almost pleading but relieved when she nodded.

"Only if you don't do something careless and reckless in a fire fight again." She scolded. Blair only laughed in reply as she thanked her again, following Kaidan out.

"Happy now?" She asked him as they walked.

"Not really." He replied, a little too honestly.

"Quit worrying, you don't suit it." She lightly hit his arm.

"Ha, I wish. But I cant." He laughed. They entered the observation deck, embraced by the comfort of the stars.

"If you keep worrying and over thinking you'll just make yourself crazy." Blair commented. Kaidan sighed and crossed his arms over his chest, his frown taking over his face. "See! You're worrying agian!" She teased.

"I am not."

"Yeah you are. The way you frown gives it away." She pointed out, trying to mimic the serious face he was pulling.

"And you? You look around the room while you are worrying." He retorted.

"Yeah I like to visualize." She smiled.

"Speaking of thinking. You're opinion on how we should deal with your brother?" Kaidan asked. Suddenly she looked over tired, her eyes starting to dart around the room.

"The quicker we find him, the quicker I can beat him to a pulp and stuff him in a crate. I don't care about Cerberus, I want him in a box." Blair finally said, coldly. He looked her over, her expression set in determination, stubborn of her plan.

"Then let's find him."


End file.
